


Kink Week III

by Sh1m1



Series: Kink Week [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dendrophilia, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fetiches, Hetero, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Paraphilias, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slash, The Golden Trio, Vaginal Sex, Veela Mates, Veela Scorpius Malfoy, Wolf Sex, kinkweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Tercera parte de esta serie de One Shot sexosos.31 días, 31 parejas, 31 fetiches.En esta no solo será una semana, pero por apego al nombre se lo dejaremos así.Slash, femslah, hetero, fetiches, PWP, kinktober2020.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Colin Creevey/Theodore Nott, Dennis Creevey/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew/James Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Percy Weasley, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Ron Weasley, Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Louis Weasley, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Series: Kink Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Como otro año más, me he animado con esta temática. Pero me he venido arriba y en vez de 7, esta serán 31 historias.

Una historia caliente por cada día de octubre.   
  
  


Siguiendo como guía este kinktober de 2019 de Lulusintilde que encontré en Twitter, he hecho una adaptación a las parejas de Harry Potter.

  
¿Qué vas a encontrar?  
  
  


 **Parejas slash** (chicoxchico)

 **Parejas femslash** (chicaxchica): esta son las menos porque realmente es un género totalmente nuevo que no domino para nada.

 **Parejas heterosexuales** : como lo de arriba, serán las menos, pero aquí tiene que haber de todo.

 **Parejas raras:** oh yeah, lo amo demasiado.

 **Continuaciones** de algunos oneshot anteriores, o de otros de mis fics, espero que os gusten, a mí me ha hecho ilusión retomar algunas historias.  
  
  


Hace mil años que no coloco un **disclaimer** , y es porque se me va la cabeza, la verdad. Queda de más decir que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino sería rica y polémica, pero lo que sí me pertenece son los juegos que les hago jugar, algunos muy bizarros, otros muy placenteros.  
  
  


¿Qué me decís? ¿Os veo el día 1 de octubre?

Mientras tanto, ¿no te apetece leer de nuevo las dos ediciones anteriores? Puedes encontrarlas en mi perfil e ir calentando motores.  
  
  


Besos 

Shimi.


	2. Día 1. Suplícame

**Tease/Beg: rogar, suplicar.**

**Lucius/Severus**

—Pídelo correctamente, Severus—escuchó en su oído.

Lucius Malfoy completamente imponente con su túnica de gala tenía a Severus de rodillas ante él.

A él las pomposas fiestas del Ministerio no le interesaban lo más mínimo, pero Lucius siempre se empeñaba en que asistiera con él. Y ambos sabían, que por mucho que Severus quisiera aparentar otra cosa, estaba loco por él.

Por él, y sus numerosos fetiches.

La primera vez que se habían besado había sido tras una reunión de mortífagos donde había circulado demasiado vino de elfos.

No podías estar vivo y que no te gustara Malfoy, daba igual que no fueras homosexual, si el rubio te quería te tenía, y solía tenerte bastante agarrado por los huevos, la verdad.

—Por favor—dijo Severus mirándole a los ojos.

—Por favor, ¿qué?—sonrió Lucius demasiado erótico para el correcto riego sanguíneo de nadie.

—Por favor, déjame chuparte la polla.— A pesar de cuanto podía llegar a desearle, ese sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía cada vez que accedía a sus tontos juegos no se iba.

Lucius le acarició el rostro, y Severus se excitó aún más cuando metió su pulgar dentro de su boca.

—Dilo con más ganas.—Se mostró duro el rubio—Sé lo bien que sabes rogar por mí.

—La necesito—gimió Severus, sabía que habían entrado en el bucle en el que el rogaba por cada cosa, y aunque no lo reconocería, le gustaba demasiado, aunque también le desesperaba que el control siempre estuviera del otro lado—. Déjame chuparla, por favor.

Dudaba de que hasta el Señor Tenebroso fuera tan perverso con sus amantes, si es que los tenía; pero Lucius era así y a Severus le gustaba mucho Lucius.

Abrió grande la boca pidiendo de otro modo lo que sabía al final tendría, en la boca y en otros sitios a poder posible.

La sonrisa de Lucius y como restregó su entrepierna contra su boca excitaron a Severus aún más.

—Más.

—Por favor, quiero chupártela, quiero tragármela completamente y que te corras en mi boca…

Una retahíla que Severus ya conocía y que le dejaba completamente anhelante y excitado, se acarició a sí mismo sobre el pantalón, pero rápidamente notó el pie de Lucius apartando su mano.

Al menos, se había contentado con sus súplicas y se había sacado un hermoso y recto miembro duro y con una gota brillante.

Severus la lamió con premura, sabía que cuando comenzara a chupar, Lucius perdería parte de su control, y de su gusto por hacerlo rogar.

Tragó más de lo que debía de una sola vez, pero no le importó atragantarse, los gemidos sobre él siempre le animaban a continuar.

—Bendito Salazar Slytherin y todas sus serpientes, ¡qué bien la chupas!

Severus sonrió complacido porque sabía que no solo eran halagos del momento, él iba a convertirse en un maestro en pociones pero ya lo era en mamadas.

Su lengua serpenteaba y acariciaba cada milímetro del miembro dentro de su boca, aprovechó para sacarse su propia erección que dolía contra su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse.

—Para—pidió Lucius, pero Severus no paró—. Para, o me correré.

Pero él había aguantado todo el trámite y ahora iba a tener lo que quería, una cálida y espesa recompensa en su paladar.

Ahora Lucius era suyo, como él lo había sido de él antes. Ahora, harían lo que Severus quisiera, y él quería su semen en su garganta.

Los dedos clavados en su cabeza empujándolo más adentro le decía que Lucius se había rendido.

Cuando notó un primer chorro golpear su garganta, él mismo aceleró su mano y se corrió a los pies de Lucius.

Notó sus manos acariciarle de un modo mucho más suave, relamió sus labios mientras le miraba y este le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Tenías que haber parado—le reprendió—. Quería hacértelo sobre la mesa.

—Eso te pasa por hacerme rogar tanto tiempo—se defendió Severus colocando su túnica bien.

Lucius le besó, pero se separaron pronto.

—Volvamos a la fiesta.

—¿Y si nos vamos directamente a casa? Odio estas fiestas—se quejó Severus.

—Lo sé, y ese va a ser tu castigo, mueve el culo.—le dijo ganándose una palmada muy sonora en el trasero.

Estaban saliendo por la puerta uno sonriendo, el otro resignado a aguantar a gente que le importaban una mierda.

Pero Lucius le paró antes de salir.

—Después voy a follarte muy duro.

—¿Vas a hacerme rogar de nuevo?—gimió Severus ante la perspectiva.

—Hasta el alba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En España ya es oficialmente 1 de octubre, así que como una niña pequeña deseando estrenar zapatos nuevos, yo quiero estrenar este kinktober.
> 
> ¡¡Comenzamos el mes!!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado la primera historia, las habrá más hot y otras más suave.
> 
> Me alegra decir, ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Día 2. Shake it

**Lap/Strip dance**

**Harry/Ron/Neville/Seamus/Dean**

Uno ante todo tiene su honor, y Harry llevaba aquello a rajatabla.

Había apostado y había perdido, por humillante que fuera el pago de su deuda, él lo cumpliría.

Pero maldita la hora en la que le habían hecho caso al maldito Seamus Finnigan.

Pero no comer unas grageas por asquerosas que fueran no deberían tener como "pago" eso. Puñetero irlandés.

—Vamos, Harry, paga—le jaleó Ron, ¿no se suponía que era su mejor amigo?

Bueno, él al menos sí había sido capaz de conservar todo lo que había en su estómago dentro y eso que le había tocado una de vómito de trol.

Había sido a Neville al que se le había ocurrido la idea, competición de grageas de todos los sabores, versión sabores extremos.

Esas cosas solo se les podían ocurrir a los gemelos Weasley, que tras la guerra habían reabierto su local en el callejón Diagon.

Ellos habían vuelto a Hogwarts a cursar su último año, y era tan extraño verse otra vez allí, en su antiguo dormitorio, con sus antiguos compañeros como si poco antes no hubiera habido una batalla allí, y ellos solo fueran unos chicos en su último año.

—Eso, eso—le tiró un calcetín Neville—. Quítatelo todo.

Harry había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocara una de ponche envenenado, que no era más que un ponche con tanta canela que era imposible tenerlo dentro de tu cuerpo por más de un segundo.

Harry les miró mal, había matado a un loco homicida que además olía a tigre y no tenía nariz. Desnudarse haciendo un ridículo baile tampoco era para tanto.

Además, había hasta soportado más de un _crucio_ sobre él, las miradas y risas de sus amigos no tenían que ser para tanto, ¿verdad?

Seamus puso a funcionar el magnetófono con una música sensual que le hizo enrojecer de vergüenza.

"Harry, al lío, has hecho cosas peores" se animó a sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama, él no sabía bailar, ya lo había demostrado en el baile de los Tres Magos, pero nadie había dicho que aquello tenía que ser un buen show. Se desabrochó la corbata que no sabía porque no se la había quitado todavía.

—No, no—gritó Seamus—. Mueve las caderas.

—Dijisteis strip-tease—se quejó Harry—. Eso es quitarse la ropa, que es lo que hago.

—No, eso lleva baile—dijo Neville, ¿dónde mierda se había quedado el chico tímido que conoció en primero?—Mueve el culo.

Las sonrisas malvadas de los Gryffindor daban más miedo que las de cualquier Slytherin y

Harry hizo un pobre intento, pero pareció que aquello satisfizo a los cabrones de sus amigos.

Corbata fuera. Ronda de aplausos.

—¡¡Los pantalones!!—gritó Seamus entre risas.

—No, no, ahora va la camisa—señaló Ron.

—Carne, queremos ver carne—se burló Dean.

¿Y si los maldecía? Total era el héroe del mundo mágico, tampoco iba a pasarle nada.

Se quitó un zapato y se lo tiró a Neville a la cara. Pero este lo esquivó por lo pelos.

—Así no, sensual, Harry.

—Yo no sé hacer eso—bufó Harry—. Y menos para vosotros que sois jodidamente feos.

Los cuatro se miraron, y la mirada que le devolvieron no les gustó.

—Piensa que somos Malfoy—se mofó Neville.

Esta vez el zapato sí le dio en la cara, poco para su gusto, sinceramente. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sería hacer eso delante de Malfoy. Él también había vuelto, y digamos que Harry no era tan recto como se había creído. Cosas que pasaban, que esos imbéciles se hubieran dado cuenta que miraba de más a Malfoy le decía que debía empezar a ser más discreto.

Pero le dio una idea, se iban a tener que callar.

Empezó a desabrochar su camisa, no iba a quitarse los pantalones lo primero, ni muerto.

En vez de mirarlos a ellos, se enfocó en un punto más alto, uno donde se imaginó a cierto rubio.

No les prestó más atención a los descerebrados que le gritaban, eso, o al final les cruciaría el culo.

Botón a botón, ¿a Malfoy le gustarían los chicos? Le había visto mucho con ese tal Zabini, que tampoco estaba nada mal, pero se pegaba tanto a él que parecía su nuevo guardaespalda. No es como si no lo necesitara, él a lo mejor no hubiera vuelto en su caso.

Pero allí estaba, con poco amigos pero muy apegados a él.

Harry había hablado en su juicio, Malfoy se lo había agradecido con un apretón de mano. Harry le agradeció la ayuda que le prestó cuanto más lo necesitó y ambos quedaron en tablas.

Después cada vez que se vieron se saludaron cortésmente, de lejos, pero bien.

Sin darse cuenta ya no quedaban más botones que desabrochar y tenía cuatro pares de ojos sobre él.

—Sigue—le dijeron, pero Harry estaba pensando más en Malfoy que esos capullos que se estaban riendo de él.

¿Le gustarían los chicos? Vamos, no es que a Harry le gustaran, bueno, no lo sabía, en realidad estaba hecho un lío. Malfoy era diferente, seguramente le atraía por toda aquella tonta historia de enemistad que se traían. Y que como ahora estaba tan pacífico le había dado la opción a Harry de observarle más detenidamente.

Sacó una de sus piernas del pantalón y casi se cae, aquello era una soberana estupidez, ¿quién podía encontrar divertido verle desnudarse haciendo semejante bochornoso show?

Para no partirse la cara con la otra pierna se apoyó en su cama dándoles la espalda a los otros, levemente inclinado y moviéndose al son de la música, se dio tarde cuenta de que les estaba enseñando el culo. Y se giró rápidamente.

—¿No has hecho esto antes, Harry?—preguntó Neville con una voz un poco rara.

—Ya os lo dije, no soy bueno con estas cosas.

Pero nadie se reía.

—La ropa interior.—Apuntó Seamus señalándole los calzoncillos.

—¡¿Qué?!—se quejó—. Eso no era lo que habíamos hablado. Me he quitado la camisa y los pantalones. ¡Ya está bien!

—Eso es lo que tú has querido entender.—La sonrisa de Ron no le gustaba—La ropa va toda fuera.

—Gilipollas.—Pero ya estaba bajando la cinturilla de su calzoncillo.

—No, Harry, con ritmo, eso lo hace cualquiera en los vestuarios de Quidditch.

La estúpida música seguía, y Harry los miró a los cuatro, ¿qué mierda les pasaba que le miraban como si fuera el último trozo de tarta de calabaza?

Harry se enfocó en Malfoy, ¿qué pensaría este si le viera así? Harry jugó con el elástico de sus calzoncillos, corriéndolos hacia abajo por el hueso de su cadera, más y más hasta que los vellos de de su entrepierna comenzaron a asomarse.

¿Qué haría Harry si le tuviera ahora mismo delante a solo un trozo de tela escaso de él y su desnudez?

Con la otra mano agarró todo lo que contenía aquel calzoncillo, dando un suave apretón.

¿Le gustaría verlo desnudo acariciándose de ese modo para él?

Con ambas manos bajó la prenda moviendo la cadera para que esta cayera al suelo lentamente.

En la habitación había un silencio sepulcral. Harry estaba como su madre le había traído al mundo, y sus amigos con los ojos como platos.

Lo primero que se oyó fue un fuerte carraspeo de Ron.

—Muy bien, Harry, buen espectáculo.—Se levantó el pelirrojo andando un poco raro—Esto, yo me voy, es que he quedado.

Y se escabulló por la puerta del dormitorio.

—Yo, esto, sí, también he quedado.

Neville antes de irse se giró a mirar a Harry, y y su vista bajó demasiado.

Harry no entendía nada, ¿tanto alboroto porque se quitara la ropa y ahora huían como si hubiera visto a Voldemort?

Tomó del suelo los calzoncillos y se los volví a poner.

—¿Y a esos qué les pasa? —les preguntó a Dean y Seamus.

—¿Y preguntas qué les pasa con semejante basilisco que te tenías guardado?—le dijo Seamus.

—¿Qué?

—Los has humillado—le sonrió Dean—Buen amiguito—le señaló su entrepierna—Yo que tú lo marcaría más, lo mismo con eso Malfoy se fija más en ti.

Harry enrojeció de pies a cabeza, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Dean y Seamus no se habían ido, de hecho se habían colado en la cama de Seamus y habían cerrado las cortinas, lo que significaba que si uno no quería verse envuelto en un espectáculo bochornoso era mejor irse.

Se colocó bien las gafas, y viendo a Ron y Neville cuchicheando se preguntó si Hermione sabría cómo realizarle un hechizo a sus pantalones para llevarlos más ajustados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Hogwarts no pueden haber dos basiliscos, por eso Harry tuvo que matar al otro, XD
> 
> ¡Segundo día!
> 
> Nos vemos mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Día 3. Mi rubia favorita

**Hair pulling** : tirones de cabello

**Ginny/Luna**

—Luna, quizás tengamos que ir a Madame Pomfrey por una crema o algo así—dijo Ginny tirando sin querer de la larga melena de su novia.—Está muy enredada.

—No pasa nada—pero no la miraba—. Puedes seguir.

Pero algo en la voz de Luna llamó la atención de Ginny. Sin soltar su largo y rizado cabello se adelantó a mirarla para verla con la mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Ves como te estoy haciendo daño—se quejó Ginny, Luna se callaba demasiadas cosas para no molestarla.

La había encontrado recogiendo sus libros que dos alumnas de Slytherin habían hecho caer, supuestamente por error. Los libros ya estaban en su bolso, y esas dos con unos feos granos purulentos en sus estúpidos rostros.

Nadie se metía con su novia, y que corriera la voz.

Reconocía que a veces era un poco demasiado impulsiva, pero ya le había dicho que necesitaba que le contara esas cosas para que pudiera ayudarla.

El problema era que no habían revuelto solo sus libros y pergaminos, sino que habían dejado hecho un desastre su largo cabello rubio.

—No es por eso.—Luna se mordió los labios cuando sin querer Ginny pisó parte de su pelo al acercarse más a ella en la cama para mirarla mejor.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó la boca de Ginny que tiró suavemente del mechón que aún sostenía. Su preciosa, excéntrica y lunática novia, se estaba excitando con cada tirón.

—¿Te gusta que te tire del pelo?—preguntó aunque ya se daba cuenta de que sí, sobre todo cuando Luna juntó con fuerza sus piernas y asintió.

Ginny la besó, pero no sin darle antes un nuevo tirón que le arrancó un suave gemido.

La rubia juntó con más fuerzas sus piernas, y Ginny llevó una mano entre ellas, a aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Te has mojado?

Esa pregunta no tenía que ser respondida, la falda del uniforme le estaba dando paso a las braguitas de su novia.

Desde que había conocido a Luna, la chica la había sorprendido. Parecía completamente despistada, sumida en una absurda conversación sobre nargles inexistentes.

Pero bajo esa fachada había mucho más, había una chica dulce y cariñosa, mucho más consciente del mundo de lo que a simple vista parecía.

Contra todo pronóstico, no había sido Ginny la que se había lanzado, sino Luna, la que la había besado una tarde de julio mientras ayudaban a reconstruir las ruinas del castillo.

Pero no solo se besaban, hacían muchas cosas, como meter la mano dentro de sus braguitas y descubrir que estaba completamente húmeda.

Le gustaba tanto tocarla y hacerla gemir, que no se detuvo en comprobar, con dos dedos acarició su sensible clítoris, pequeño y duro, y tan húmedo que sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad.

Con su otra mano metió los dedos más cerca de su cuero cabelludo y tomó una buena cantidad de pelo rubio.

Luna abrió las piernas dándole mucho más margen de maniobra, el sonido de sus fluidos y sus labios era muy erótico.

No era la única que iba a tener que lanzar un fregoteo a su ropa interior.

Ginny la masturbaba lento, como a Luna le gustaba, atrapando entre sus dos dedos su clítoris, para luego posar uno de sus dedos sobre él y girarlo en círculos.

Luna se contorsionaba bajo su mano, gimiendo bajito, seguido, casi a punto. Pero Ginny quería hacerlo durar más, abrió sus dedos abriéndole los labios haciendo que la tela de sus braguitas se pegara completamente contra su coño.

Estaban en la habitación de Luna, en Ravenclaw, ella compartía habitación con otra chica más, pero no solía aparecer hasta la hora de dormir. Por lo que casi siempre estaban allí, en Gryffindor eran muchas más, y mucho más entrometidas.

Tenía tiempo de torturarla acariciándola casi hasta correrse para evitarlo al final.

Acarició sus labios, los de abajo, húmedos e hinchados, haciendo un pequeño paseo hasta llegar casi a su abertura. Luna la besó, quería sus dedos dentro, Ginny ya la conocía. Metió uno suavemente, haciendo que Luna gimiera más alto. El segundo hizo compañía al anterior, y los movía a la vez en un movimiento circular que la volvía loca.

—Más, más—gimió su novia.

—¿Tres? ¿Más rápido?

—Sí, sí.

Ginny la besó de nuevo, moviendo sus dedos realmente rápido, Luna estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella, dejándola al borde y chorreando.

Ginny llevó sus propios dedos a su boca, saboreándola.

Le encantaba su sabor, pero estaba tan excitada que no aguantó mucho con ellos en la boca, unió los fluidos de Luna a los suyos propios al sacarse la ropa interior y acariciar su clítoris ante Luna.

Aún la tenía sujeta con la otra mano del pelo y tiró de ella, Luna lamió su coño tal y cómo ella necesitaba.

Los toques duros de su lengua, esta misma lamiéndola entera, esa eran de las cosas que más le gustaban a Ginny. Y Luna se lo hacía tan bien, que en nada estuvo completamente a su merced aún de rodillas en la cama de la rubia que comía y lamía duramente.

Ginny le dio un tirón realmente fuerte que no había pretendido que fuera tan duro, Luna gritó dolorida.

—Perdóname, cariño.—Una cosa eran unos tironcitos, con esto se había pasado.

—Más.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó incrédula.

Volvió a pegar su boca al coño pelirrojo de Ginny, con sus manos bien apretadas a sus nalgas de las que se agarraba para meter más su cara entre sus piernas.

Ginny volvió a tirar de su pelo, mientras disfrutaba de la lengua de su novia. Sobre la que se corrió sin que esta se apartara ni un milímetro.

La mano que había estado agarrado con fuerza el pelo rubio se relajó, profundizándose para acariciar el cuero cabelludo de Luna, suavemente.

Ambas se tumbaron abrazadas sobre la cama de Luna.

—¿Te parezco rara?—le preguntó Luna, y esa pregunta sí era rara de por sí. Luna era la chica más excéntrica que había conocido en su vida, y jamás le había preguntado sobre eso.

—Eres perfecta.—La besó, porque lo era, volviéndole a meter la mano entre sus piernas para acabar lo que había empezado, y quizás continuar varias veces más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De lo poquito lésbico que he escrito en mi vida, no seáis muy duras, se hace lo que se puede.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. Día 4. Expuestos

**Exposed**

**Sirius/Remus**

—Sirius, para—pidió Remus.

Pero sabía que no lo haría, llegados a ese punto, su novio no era capaz de parar. Remus lo sabía y lo había dejado hacer.

Hasta en las más locas ideas, Remus siempre se veía incapaz de no acabar arrastrado, pero es que Sirius le hacía perder la cabeza cuando comenzaba a tocarle de aquel modo.

—Nos van a pillar—gimió, pero en ningún momento apartó la mano de Sirius de su polla, que masajeaba fuera de su pantalón en uno de los numerosos pasillos de la escuela.

—Shhh, sé cuanto te gusta pensar que nos van a ver.

Remus, el recto, el prefecto modélico de Gryffindor ocultaba un pequeño secreto más, uno que nada tenía que ver con ser un hombre lobo y que Sirius explotaba siempre que tenía ocasión.

La primera vez había sido por pura casualidad, habían comenzando a oír las voces de sus amigos acercarse mientras Sirius le rompían en dos sobre la cama.

Con los ojos abiertos sobre la puerta de su dormitorio le pidió que parara, que James y Peter estaban detrás de ella hablando. Sirius no se salió de él, ni siquiera le dejó coger la varita para hechizar las cortinas de la cama.

No, sino que lo levantó de la postura a cuatro patas en la que se encontraban, hasta que Remus estuvo de rodillas y erguido en la cama. Con su erección goteante , completamente a merced de la inminente vista de sus amigos. Estos estaban discutiendo cualquier cosa fuera, pero ya había visto la manilla de la puerta abriéndose.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero tan excitado, tan malditamente excitado que cuando la puerta se entreabrió se corrió sobre la cama sin poder dejar de mirar a la puerta.

Por suerte, esta volvió a cerrarse antes de que les vieran. Sirius le giró, para tenerle de frente, alzándole las piernas sobre sus hombros y follándole de nuevo.

—Eres un sucio pervertido, Moony.

Remus quiso salir de debajo, molesto por las palabras aquellas palabras. Pero Sirius le besó, y comenzó a decirle cuanto amaba cualquier cosa que viniera de él.

Al poco se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran él y Sirius.

Pero desde aquel momento, Sirius le había estado llevando a situaciones extremas, y Remus se moría de placer. Pasillos, vestuarios, incluso en la clase de herbología lo había masturbado hasta acabar en uno de los macizos de caléndulas al final de la clase.

Le odiaba, y le amaba. Siempre había sido así con Sirius, era imposible que en esto no fuera a hacerlo también.

—Van a venir, van a pillarnos—gimió Remus sabiendo que no solo los iban a ver, sino también a escuchar. El sonido de las envestidas de Sirius contra su culo se estaba acelerando, no era el único que disfrutaba de aquella oscura perversión.

—Quiero que vean como te corres mientras te follo.—Sirius estaba llegando al punto de no retorno. Su mano le masturbaba tan rápido, las voces estaban tan cerca que Remus estaba también llegando.

—¿Dónde mierda se han metido estos dos ahora?—preguntó James molesto.

—¿Tú que crees?—Peter parecía molesto—Están siempre igual.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que girando la esquina Remus se estaba corriendo en la mano de Sirius, y este dentro de su novio.

Lo que Remus tampoco sabía era que Sirius no iba a permitir que nadie los pillara de verdad, porque antes de cualquier jueguito él les había lanzado un sutil hechizo desilusionador, Remus era y sería solamente suyo. Pero si servía para verlo tan excitado ante la posibilidad de que los pillaran él lo haría mil veces más.

Le subió los pantalones y le tomó de la mano haciendo que corrieran por los pasillos riendo como almas que se lleva el diablo entre caricias y besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Wolfstar le doy menos de lo que debería, porque en le fondo son de las parejas más reales que el canon podría habernos dado.
> 
> Buen día a todas.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	6. Día 5. Trato hecho

**Tender** : contrato, acuerdo entre amo y sumiso.

**Severus/Harry**

Harry tenía delante de él un pergamino de más de dos metros de largo que leía lentamente. Notaba la boca un tanto seca, ¿en qué momento pensó que eso iba a ser buena idea?

Tras la guerra Harry había emprendido una exitosa carrera de auror, ahora con 26 años todos decían que sería el siguiente jefe de aurores, el más joven de la historia.

Pero de momento, le tocaba hacer ese tipo de misiones como escolta de personas importantes con más enemigos que amigos.

En este caso no era otro que Severus Snape, director de Hogwarts y miembro del Wizengamot.

A Harry le sorprendía como una persona tan poco amigable, había llegado a puestos donde debía tratar con tanta gente.

No era que no reconociera la labor que el hombre realmente tuvo en la guerra, como este, a su modo, había trabajado para mantenerlo a salvo.

Incluso había dado su testimonio en los juicios , y agradecimiento público. De ahí, a que ellos fueran grandes amigos, había un gran, gran camino que ninguno recorrería nunca.

Para su gusto seguía siendo una persona demasiado dura con aquellos que no podían hacerle frente, como él cuando solo tenía 11 años y lo ridiculizó una y otra vez delante de todos.

Quizás fuera actuación, pero reconocía el regocijo cuando lo veía.

Snape había recibido demasiadas amenazas últimamente, siempre habría ex compañeros mortífagos que habían escapado del radar del Ministerio, y de los círculos que Voldemort se había ocupado de crear. Círculos que no se tocaban nunca y hacían imposible para Snape identificar quienes eran.

Harry le había dicho a su jefe que Snape era lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse de cualquiera solito. El muy cabrón había sobrevivido hasta al veneno más potente de serpiente en la guerra. Ese hombre era inmortal, según Harry.

Pero su jefe no lo veía igual, y no poner protección a este miembro de la comunidad mágica sería visto con muy malos ojos en el Ministerio que se esforzaba por reducir la brecha entre una sociedad demasiado dañada.

—Debería saber que no soy el mejor candidato, ese hombre me salvó el culo en el pasado, pero le prometo que no tomará bien que sea yo el que vaya a proteger el suyo ahora.

—Lo dudo.

—Nuestra relación no fue la más cordial del mundo.

—¿Yo te vi defenderle en el juicio, o era otra persona usando multijugos?—El tono de su jefe era demasiado condescendiente, y si no fuera su jefe, le hubiera explicado con muñequitos lo que significaba ser agradecido pero no estúpido.

—Además, Potter, Snape ha pedido que sea usted.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Harry, ¿es que Snape no tenía suficiente con sus nuevos alumnos que echaba de menos torturar a los viejos? ¿Sería una venganza orquestada con tanto tiempo que dejaría a Harry con la guardia baja?

Eso nunca pasaría, Harry no bajaba la guardia nunca. Nunca.

Lo que le traía algunos problemitas de vez en cuando. Pero eso era otro tema.

Snape, tortura, Azkaban.

Lo malo de no ser aún jefe de aurores era que tenía que cumplir órdenes del que aún lo era. Y allí estaba, en las puertas de Hogwarts esperando al director para escoltarlo al Ministerio.

Al menos, el colegio seguía siendo tan maravilloso como siempre, le llevó a los recuerdos de unos años mucho más inocentes, aunque lo quisieran matar cada dos por tres.

Harry pensó que tendría que subir al despacho que una vez fue de un hombre al que, a pesar de todo, había querido como a un abuelo.

Pero Snape le ahorró el sentimiento de tristeza al esperarlo en la entrada del colegio.

El riguroso negro seguía siendo su firma, eso y la cara de ajo. Pero, con la distancia de los años, y un trato no tan malo, casi nulo, cuando se encontraban, debía reconocer que sin la guerra por encima, se veía bastante mejor.

Su pelo no era una cortina grasienta, este ahora estaba recogido hacia atrás, su nariz sobresalía quizás aún más, pero no era algo del todo desagradable. Y sorprendentemente su piel ya no era gris, tampoco pasaría a la historia por su bella tez, pero ese tono enfermizo había pasado a la historia.

Quien pensara que ese hombre necesitaba protección, es que no le había visto en acción, y los ases bajo la manga que siempre guardaba.

—Llega un minuto tarde, Potter—le reprendió.

—Es lo que tiene pedir al héroe del mundo mágico, siempre me retienen cuando voy a algún sitio.—Harry odiaba los secretos, había tenido demasiados a lo largo de su vida. Ahora, siempre iba con la verdad por delante. Y la sonrisa mezquina de Snape le sorprendió.

—Veo que esa lengua suya no ha cambiado, y es incapaz de contenerla.—Snape le miró los labios, por donde había pasado su lengua involuntariamente. Y Harry, que de insinuaciones sexuales había aprendido mucho, se quedó ojiplático, hombre, lo hubiera esperado casi de cualquiera.

Pero, ¿Snape? Casi le decepcionó, él esperaba encontrar un ácido recuerdo, no un “fan”.

—Ahora soy tu jefe.—Harry iba a volver a poner su maldita lengua a trabajar, pero Snape le calló—A partir de ahora, llegas a tu hora, me importa poco quien creas creerte.

Harry notaba la sangre, esa llenita de magia poderosísima, hervirle.

—¿Listo?—preguntó Snape, pero no era ninguna maldita pregunta, Snape ni siquiera le esperó cuando se puso a andar a los límites de desaparición del castillo.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, también podía mandárselas directas con su varita, pero se contuvo. Quizás su lengua fuera irresponsable, pero sus manos las tenía súper controladas.

El destino fue una tienda de calderos, Santa Morgana, para comprar útiles escolares no se necesitaba ni de un director de su nivel, ni de un auror como él.

Pero comprobó como el mismísimo Snape era el que supervisaba cada una de las compras para la escuela, quien discutía con vendedores y ponía contra las cuerdas a quien quería sacar tajada con la educación de sus alumnos.

Visitaron más tiendas, y Harry casi deseó que apareciera algún mortífago, aquello era aburridísimo.

Y en todas esa horas no había vuelto a hablarle, lo que bien visto casi era lo más sano.

—De vuelta a Hogwarts.—Sí, era más sano, le hablaba como si de verdad Harry fuera su empleado, o su puto chofer.

—Por favor.—Apuntó Harry desafiante.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno iba a salir de su postura, y aunque le jodiera, ganó Snape.

Harry tomó su muñeca y los apareció de nuevo en el mismo punto donde demasiadas horas antes se habían aparecido.

Cuando estuvieron de una pieza, cortó el contacto, se alegró de que el hombre no pudiera evitar llevarse su mano al punto donde la había agarrado verdaderamente fuerte.

Pero la mirada aprobadora sí que le descolocó, no era esa la reacción que esperaba.

—A partir de este punto, ya voy yo solo—dijo su antiguo profesor.

—Ni lo sueñe, _jefe_ , yo hago bien mi trabajo.

Otra mirada, y ambos recorrieron el camino hasta el castillo sin hablarse.

En cuanto Harry vio las puertas, se alegró, estaba deseando irse a su casa, o a un pub, sí, mejor un pub.

Snape se giró y le encaró, más que hacerle un favor, parecía que estaba siendo al revés, puñetero cabrón.

—Cuando vuelva a requerir tus servicios se lo haré saber a tu jefe.

¿Ni un puto gracias?

Harry le puso su peor cara posible.

—A sus órdenes, _jefe_.

—Señor—sonrió Snape—, aunque debo reconocer que siento cierta predilección por Amo.

Harry se quedó congelado y ardiendo en un mismo momento.

Harry perdió su inocencia hacía demasiado tiempo, y cada vez que podía, la perdía un poquito más, pero eso, de nuevo, no se lo había esperado.

Por supuesto que conocía la terminología para una relación Amo/Sumiso.

Había perdido la costumbre de abrir la boca, el entrenamiento de auror servía para algo más que para cruciar culos legalmente.

Pero como si fuera solo un niño, Snape se fue dejándolo demasiado sorprendido.

¿Snape? ¿En serio?

Lo peor es que la idea solo era rara, no desagradable.

Gracias a una cosita maravillosa que los muggles tenían llamada Internet, Harry hizo un estudio demasiado ilustrado de unas prácticas que Harry tan solo había rozado levemente.

Mucho cuero para su gusto, pero maldita fuera lo bien que le quedaba a Snape el papel de un cabrón dominante con látigo.

No es que a Harry le gustara, pero era una luz diferente sobre una persona que creía conocer.

Lo bueno, a veces, del tiempo, es que haces que te olvides de cosas sobre las que prefieres no pensar. Lo malo, que Snape llamó a su jefe de nuevo, y Harry tuvo que ir de nuevo a Hogwarts.

El escalofrío que sintió cuando el hombre ya le estaba esperando en la puerta, todo de negro, le recordó demasiado a esas imágenes que había visto.

La sonrisa torcida, también. Las cosquillas un poco más abajo del vientre de Harry, aún más.

Ese día, Harry no dijo nada. No quería más provocaciones que él no iba a recoger. Snape también estuvo muy calladito.

Más compras, más tratos, más de la espalda de Snape con una túnica demasiado ajustada a su espalda. Harry sondeó la zona en busca de hechizos malintencionados, los había a montones, pero ninguno letal para su “protegido”.

La vuelta, en silencio, al menos hasta que llegaron de nuevo a las puertas de Hogwarts.

—Buenas tardes, señor.—Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, casi se maldice a sí mismo.

En cualquier otro contexto, hubiera sido lo normal, en el de ellos después de la provocación de Snape semanas antes, era casi una concesión por parte de Harry. Y la sonrisa de este, le dolió en mitad de todo su enorme ego.

Harry se fue sin esperar más, la cuerda de su aguante no era muy larga, y si Snape se burlaba de él, lo mismo perdía su insignia de auror, o quizás otra cosa.

La mierda de los sueños es que en algún momento Hermione le había dicho que eran imágenes del subconsciente manifestándose.

La mierda de los sueños de Harry era que Snape salía, y a Harry le gustaba demasiado lo que le hacía ese maldito Snape.

La tercera vez que fue requerido, llegó más temprano, ni una le iba a conceder al Snape real. Harry había pasado su entrenamiento con bogarts incontables veces, podría con eso.

Pero esta vez Snape no estaba en la puerta, así que no le quedó más remedio que entrar.

Mala idea, mala idea, porque a veces, las personas o los lugares te hacen retroceder a algo que alguna vez fuiste. Y Harry se sintió de nuevo un chiquillo, recordó demasiadas cosas de un día, solo un día, en el que perdió a demasiadas personas valiosas en su vida.

Su humor se fue a pique. Y más cuando el viejo Filch le dijo que el director le esperaba en su despacho.

Harry podría ir a ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, pero si los cerraba veía cosas que no quería rememorar. Ojalá solo fuera Snape con cuero y látigo, pero no.

Había evitado tanto ir allí que había olvidado el motivo.

Las puertas se abrieron para él, el despacho, al menos, contenía nuevos elementos que lo hacían verse un pelín diferente, y no supo que fue peor.

—Potter, ¡Qué puntual!

Harry hubiera contestado, pero se quedó callado. El hombre estaba anotando una serie de cosas sin tan siquiera mirarle, eso le dio tiempo para mirarle él.

Dumbledore había tenido aquel lugar atestado de cachibaches, no había lugar donde no hubiera un objeto increíble.

Snape lo tenía lleno de libros, si no supiera que era el despacho del director lo hubiera confundido con la biblioteca.

—Dame 10 minutos—pidió Snape, aún sin mirarle. Y Harry necesita distraer su mente.

—No se puede pedir puntualidad, y no ofrecer lo mismo, _señor._

Eso sí hizo que Snape le mirara, y por un momento se sintió bien, ya no había viejos fantasmas de sus seres queridos muertos. Este Snape era real.

—Tengo que hacer algo con esa boca tuya, Potter, de verdad que hay que hacer algo con ella.

Luego diría que era el estado de ánimo que le había hecho decir lo que dijo, quizás también fueran los sueños, y el cerebro podrido de porno muggle.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo, _Señor_?

Juraría que sus ojos brillaron como dos pozos negros de lujuria. Pero tan solo volvió sobre el pergamino y siguió escribiendo. Cuando acabó lo enrolló y se levantó.

Harry lo miraba arrepintiéndose un poco, ¿realmente quería jugar a eso con Snape? Había sobrevivido a un Lord oscuro, pero este solo lo había querido matar con un _avada_ , ¿en dónde se estaba metiendo con Snape provocándole así?

—Lee esto cuando estés a sola.—Eso no era, de nuevo, lo que Harry había esperado que le contestaría. Casi se sentía decepcionado—Ahora, vámonos, tengo una reunión en una hora.

Harry iba a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor, ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte y a algo que no tenía claro querer.

Como Snape le había dicho, fueron a una reunión con otros directores de colegios europeos.

Larga, muy aburrida y en demasiados idiomas.

Había encogido el rollo de pergamino que Snape le había dado, y casi estuvo tentado de ponerse a leerlo en ese momento.

Pero lo mismo era una lista del protocolo de vigilancias que le tenía preparadas, o es que pensaba mandarlo como recadero. De Snape se esperaba ya casi cualquier cosa.

Demasiadas horas de pie después, estaba deseando dejar al director en su destino, irse a casa y descansar.

Cuando le dejó en la puerta de la escuela, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de provocarle, así que esa vez, aunque fuera maleducado ni siquiera se despidió. Dio la vuelta camino de la zona de desaparición.

—Buenas noches, Potter, no te olvides de leer el pergamino que te he dado.

—Sí, señor.—Ni siquiera fue dicho de un tono ni sugerente ni retador. Pero esta vez no fue él quien se lamió las labios, sino Snape.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el hombre se perdió en el interior del castillo.

Harry, en su casa, abrió una cerveza de mantequilla, le seguía encantando esa mierda dulzona. Al desplegar el pergamino fue realmente consciente de su longitud, iba a ser una larga lectura.

Salvo que sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de cada una de las letras allí escritas de puño y letra de Snape.

Era un contrato, un contrato entre amo y sumiso. Donde el hombre había escrito, detalladamente cada una de las prácticas que quería llevar con él a cabo, como debía vestir, cómo debía mirarle, llamarle, y comportarse.

Era tan malditamente detallado que Harry era capaz de visualizar cada palabras, como en un trailer de cine muggle.

Hasta le había puesto título a la película.

 _Harry Potter y el sumiso que nuca supo que sería_.

La última frase la leyó varias veces.

_“Así es cómo lo haría, Potter.”_

Harry se bebió su bebida de crío que no había ni tocado, de un trago, y se sirvió otra.

A la tercera, pensó que quizás lo mejor era irse, huir, hacer las maletas porque había perdido la cabeza, sin duda.

Pero no se fue, con un _accio_ tomó pluma y tinta, y firmó.

Al final, donde Snape le había dejado un lugar, al lado de su firma para sellar aquel acuerdo.

Cuando fue a tomar otra cerveza se dio cuenta que se las había acabado, quizás fuera hora de tomar algo más fuerte, lo iba a necesitar.

En Hogwarts, una copia idéntica de ese contrato fue completada cuando Harry la firmó, Snape que era más de Whisky de fuego, se sirvió una copa alzándola a modo de celebración.

Iba a ser toda una experiencia que estaba deseando comenzar.

Solo quedaba sacar al estúpido de Rowle, que se empeñaba en amenazarle, de su agujero. Lo tenía completamente controlado desde el principio, pero debía reconocer que le había resultado ser muy útil sin tan siquiera saberlo.

Le mandaría un regalito a Azkaban por la ayuda prestada al servirle en bandeja a su nuevo sumiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hombre que no iba a escribir yo algo morboso de estos dos.
> 
> ¡Arriba el Snarry!
> 
> No hay shipp malas, solo malos contextos.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi


	7. Día 6. Reclamo

**Rough:** sexo fuerte

**Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback**

**Spin-off de Kink Week II. Día 2. Reclamado**

  
  


Remus había luchado contra aquella llamada toda su vida, esta había formado parte de su vida desde que tenía uso de razón.

Él había sido mordido a los cuatro años, pero a esa edad solo veía a un hombre que le llamaba para jugar. Siempre con una sonrisa con demasiados dientes, pero a la que le costaba no responder.

"Remus, ven a jugar"

Cuando se lo había contado a sus padres estos le habían dicho que bajo ningún concepto podía ir con ese hombre, caló tan hondo el miedo que le tuvo que cada vez que le llamaba rompía a llorar.

Se llamaba Fenrir, y cuando cumplió 11 años su padre le dijo que fue él el que le mordió convirtiéndolo en hombre lobo.

Cuando le llamaba no solo había miedo, ahora también había odio, un fuerte odio por maldecirle de aquel modo. Por hacerlo diferente a sus amigos.

En las noches de luna llena escuchaba su aullido, y si lo hubiera tenido delante le hubiera destripado con sus propias garras.

Pero cuando amanecía de nuevo en su cuerpo destrozado, era su voz arrullándole, lo que escuchaba.

Siempre había luchado contra el reclamo de Greyback, era suyo, y con 17 años las imágenes que este le mandaba pasaron de inocentes juegos, a escenas que era incapaz de confesar a sus amigos.

Remus nunca había sentido interés por otra persona de un modo romántico, tampoco sexual, era demasiado joven se decía, pero Sirius echaba por tierra ese argumento. James llevaba enamorado de Lily desde los once años.

Y cada vez Greyback le insistía más, le tentaba más, y Remus se sentía más enfermo. Aquello no podía ser, él no podía desear al hombre que le había destrozado la vida. Él no podía querer cumplir cada una de las demandas que este le mostraba en sus sueños.

Se despertaba con un desastre húmedo y pegajoso entre las piernas.

Se sentía horrible, y además muy solo. Era incapaz de confesarle a sus amigos lo que le estaba ocurriendo porque le tacharían de enfermo, tendrían que hacerlo, deberían hacerlo.

Le vio por primera vez, no en un sueño, sino delante de él en una de las misiones que la Orden del Fénix le había asignado.

Era bestial, más lobo que humano, y Remus sintió que sus propias piernas no le sostenían.

Remus era alto, mucho más alto que sus amigos, pero Greyback era enorme, y mucho más fiero de lo que él había imaginado.

Si no hubiera sido por Sirius, muy probablemente hubiera ido con él que le sonreía con la seguridad de saber que era incapaz de resistirse.

Había mantenido aquella resistencia durante toda su vida, pero cada noche, cada sueño, Greyback se lo follaba del modo más salvaje posible. Y Remus lo disfrutaba, más que cualquier cosa de su realidad, pero aún así nunca se dejó arrastrar, podía identificar una trampa cuando la veía, y aquello lo era, si iba con Greyback perdería su libertad, sus opciones de luchar en el bando correcto.

Su relación con Sirius se había destrozado por las dudas de tener un traidor entre ellos, Remus siempre había sido fiel, leal y había estado agradecido con sus amigos. Los únicos que realmente lo habían tratado como un mago, como una persona, y no como una bestia.

Esos días la llamada de Greyback fue demasiado tentadora, al menos él haría que se olvidara de aquel dolor.

Pero resistió, en realidad era más la costumbre que otra cosa.

Esta costumbre se destrozó la noche que sus tres amigos murieron, la noche en la que Sirius los había traicionado.

La costumbre y su corazón se rompieron en mil pedazos, su mundo había desaparecido para siempre.

Esa noche llamó a Greyback por su nombre, lo gritó entre lágrimas.

El hombre lobo que lo creó se lo llevó, después de aquello los recuerdos de Remus eran muy inconexos, ya no sabía que era sueño y qué era realidad.

Solo sabía que su vida transcurría entre éxtasis y dolor.

Notando como Greyback le montaba como la bestia que sabía era, como tomaba cada centímetro de Remus haciéndolo suyo. Como lamía sus lágrimas, que ya no sabía si derramaba por la muerte de sus amigos o por el placer que sentía.

Greyback le alimentó, le bañó y le folló cada uno de los días que pasó a su lado.

Remus era incapaz de ir a ningún sitio.

La luna llena llegó, y los dientes ponzoñosos de Greyback le marcaron una y otra vez, corrió, mató y folló de un modo tan liberador que por un momento pensó que aquello era lo correcto.

Que a su lado era donde tuvo que estar siempre y que lo había alargado demasiado tiempo.

Greyback lo anudó, y si hubiera sido una hembra tenía claro que pronto hubieran sido padres.

Pero, al despertar, Remus veía el horror a su alrededor. Él nunca había pasado una noche de luna llena libre, no sin las carísimas pociones matalobo que rara vez podía comprar.

Esa mañana tras la luna llena, de no sabía cuantos meses ya, un reguero de animales muertos y desmembrados a su alrededor, como un macabro círculo le revolvió el estómago lleno de su carne y su sangre. Pero aquello no fue lo peor, lo peor fue escuchar el llanto cercano de un niño.

Un niño que mostraba la mordedura de un lobo.

—Él ahora es nuestro, podemos formar una familia—le dijo Greyback abrazándolo por el vientre.

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó horrorizado—¿Qué he hecho?

El niño lloraba aterrado, y Remus trató de calmarlo.

—Hay que llevarlo a un medimago, quizás aún no sea tarde y puedan quitarle el veneno.

Greyback le derribó de una fuerte bofetada.

—Es nuestro hijo, lo hice para ti.

—¿Estás loco? Es solo un niño, tenemos que buscar a sus padres.

El niño no paraba de llorar, la visión de como dos hombre lobos que le habían mordido y se habían trasformado en humanos completamente desnudos tenía que tenerlo atemorizado.

Pero no pudo llevarlo a ningún lado, Greyback los encerró a ambos en su casa. Remus hizo todo lo posible para que el pequeño estuviera bien, pero este no hablaba, solo miraba todo con sus enormes ojos asustados.

Cada noche, él y Greyback compartían lecho, y este quería hacerle jugar la fantasía de la familia feliz.

El niño sufrió fiebres muy altas que Remus era prácticamente incapaz de bajar, estaba convencido de que si no encontraban ayuda urgentemente, moriría.

—Está enfermo, hay que llevarlo a un medimago—pidió de nuevo Remus.

—No, solo necesita que llegue la luna llena, él sanará.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Buscaremos otro niño.

—No es un maldito perro—dijo rabioso Remus, pero algo iba conociendo al lobo que lo tenía atado—¿Esperas que formemos una familia si dejas morir a nuestro hijo?

Greyback los miró a los dos, había duda, y eso era lo que Remus necesitaba.

—Iremos mañana—sentenció.

—No, iremos ahora.

Remus le besó, sosteniendo al niño que hervía de fiebre entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, yo le quiero.

Greyback devoró los labios de Remus con hambre, y después bajó la mirada al niño dormido. Acarició su frente, notando como la temperatura era muy elevada.

Los tres se aparecieron en un sanatorio de dudosa reputación, pero en el que atendieron rápidamente al niño.

Ambos esperaron, y Remus pensó que en nada un grupo de aurores irían a detenerlos por atacar a un niño. Sin embargo, no fue así, no apareció nadie salvo un hombre grisáceo y malencarado con una receta y una factura.

Al menos, le habían bajado la fiebre.

Remus tenía al niño en su brazos de nuevo, debía tener unos tres años, solo un poco mayor que Harry, pensó.

Y a pesar de estar destrozado por el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos, a pesar de saber que no podría hacerse cargo de Harry por ser un hombre lobo, al menos podía hacer algo por ese niño.

No lo había pensado mucho cuando aprovechó que Greyback estaba pagando cuando se desapareció.

Pudo escuchar el grito del hombre lobo como si se hubiera ido con ellos, pero no lo hizo. Solo estaban él y el pequeño adormecido.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No sabía quienes eran sus padres, de donde lo habían arrebatado.

Saltó de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tenía a donde ir, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía a donde ir que solo se aparecía en lugares que su subconsciente le mostraba.

Hacía frío, y era muy tarde cuando se apareció ante las puertas de Hogwarts, el único lugar donde una vez le aceptaron siendo quien de verdad era.

Las puertas estaban cerradas, y Remus desesperado, pero cuando escuchó el aullido de Greyback a lo lejos vio una luz en la distancia.

La figura del viejo bedel squib renqueante caminando con su gata a los pies.

Tenía poco tiempo, Greyback llegaría antes de que Filch abriera la puerta.

Miró al niño en sus brazos, sin nombre, con un futuro sentenciado.

—Lo siento.—Lo dejó en el suelo, y se desapareció.

Greyback le siguió, pero Remus nunca más volvió a él.

Su lobo, su pareja, nunca dejó de llamar por él, su rabia, su llanto y su deseo.

La condena de Remus solo había comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sí, pues sí. Sexo fuerte como tal no es que haya, pero oye hacerlo con un tipo que ha perdido parte de su apariencia humano ya me parece lo suficiente fuerte.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi


	8. Día 7. Quieto

**Inmovilized** : inmovilizado

**Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom**  
  
  


Frank no era capaz de mover ni una pestaña, completamente inmovilizado. Sabía que en la planta superior estaban su mujer y su hijo.

Pero era incapaz de avisarlos, incapaz de emitir ningún tipo de sonido. Y casi se alegraba, ambos estaban dormidos.

—Te he estado esperando—le dijo furioso Rodolphus. Su rostro desencajado por la rabia le decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien.

Minutos antes había escuchado un suave silbido, uno que conocía perfectamente.

Salió de la cama donde Alice dormía, miró un momento sobre la cuna del pequeño Neville.

Se sintió una persona horrible, pero salió de la habitación cerrando sin hacer ruido.

Entre las sombras, alto, demasiado delgado, y con un aura oscura estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, su antiguo amante.

—Pensaba que tú y yo teníamos una cita, Frank.—Si las palabras azotaran estas le habrían cruzado la cara.

—No puedo—dijo cansado. Era la verdad, se había hecho una promesa, cuando Neville nació cortó todo tipo de relación con Rodolphus.

Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho tiempo antes pero era débil, siempre fue débil con él.

Desde Hogwarts siempre fue un muñeco entre las manos del Slytherin, pero en aquella época Frank pensó que estaba enamorado.

Rodolphus no le quería, solo le poseía, como había hecho siempre.

Cuando se casó con Bellatrix Black, Frank le maldijo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Cuando en la noche de bodas, Rodolphus le folló a él y no a su mujer, Frank supo que estaba perdido.

No era como si no supiera que lo de ellos era imposible, herederos de su apellido, cargando en sus hombros más peso del que ninguno quería.

Rodolphus era un mal vicio, una adicción de la que no sabía salir y que llevaba en silencio.

Alice nunca fue su primera opción, su madre había decidido por él, y sinceramente a Frank le daba igual.

O eso pensó.

Frank cumplía con sus deberes conyugales lo que hacía enfurecer a Rodolphus, este le amenazaba con que la mataría, con que le mataría a él, y finalmente se suicidaría, pero ambos se conocían, no iba a hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Lo que hacía era tenderle trampas de las que Frank no quería escapar, cuando sus bandos se convirtieron en enemigos jurados, aún fue más grave.

Pero todo cambió con Neville, Frank nunca pensó en lo que sentiría al ser padre. Pero su pequeño hijo que ahora solo tenía meses de vida lo era todo para él.

Llevaba tres meses sin caer, sin encontrarse con su amante, sin hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera de él.

Y ahora estaba en su casa, le había inmovilizado y le tenía a su merced. Pero su mirada era diferente, esta vez Rodolphus quería sangre, y Frank temía por su familia.

—Tú nunca me dejarás, ¿me oyes?—Le besó haciéndole daño—Eres mío desde que lo dijiste aquella primera vez, no puedes romper una promesa así.

Frank lo sabía, era joven, estúpido y creía estar enamorado. Rodolphus metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, masajeó su polla inmóvil sin llegar a conseguir nada.

¿Realmente iba a follarle así? Frank no podía oponerse, pero le daba igual, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero que no subiera, por favor, que no subiera.

Le desnudó, le acarició hasta encontrar su entrada, su cuerpo no colaboraba, era imposible. Pero Frank era un adicto, por mucho que se hubiera abstenido de su droga, la deseaba, ¿acaso dejaría de hacerlo alguna vez?

Le dolían los dedos dentro de él, le dolía la fricción seca, y deseó que le liberara, que aquello fuera como siempre había sido.

Rodolphus se arrodilló delante de él, mirándole, los ojos de Frank le picaban secos de no parpadear.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—dijo al borde del llanto el hombre sin sentimientos.

Frank se dio cuenta de que estaba liberado cuando pudo bajar los párpados y lubricar sus ojos.

Pero lo que le dijo que estaba perdido es que se abrazó a su cuello, completamente desnudo, Rodolphus lo sostuvo y lo llevó hacia él aún más.

Frank se colocó a horcajadas sobre el mortífago, su cuerpo ahora sí le respondía.

Una sola vez más, una última vez, se dijo. Mientras le besaba, mientras desnudaba al hombre que le había inmovilizado durante largos minutos haciendo temer por él y los suyos.

Demasiado conocedores el uno del otro, se movieron rítmicamente, su interior ahora sí era capaz de adaptarse al tamaño de Rodolphus.

Mordió sus labios para no gemir, si Alice hubiera bajado y visto a su marido cabalgar a un mortífago todo se hubiera roto en su mundo.

No hizo ruido, como cuando Rodolphus lo había apresado.

Pero Frank ya no era capaz de pensar en Alice, ni en Neville, solo en su mayor adicción, una que apretaba sus nalgas que dejaría marcadas. Suyo.

Frank se corrió como hacía meses que no lo hacía, manchó la camisa oscura de Rodolphus, mientras este se escurría dentro de él.

Sus manos grandes y huesudas le acariciaron. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—No puedo vivir sin ti—confesó Rodolphus.

—Yo tampoco—le miró a los ojos oscuros, era la verdad, no podía vivir sin él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Frank se levantó y le apuntó con su varita.

—Vete de mi casa.—Rodolphus aún estaba en el suelo, mirándole sorprendido.

La punta de su varita brillaba con una luz verdosa demasiado clara.

—Vete—repitió.

Rodolphus se levantó, se colocó la ropa y guardó su propia varita.

Se alejó de Frank pero antes de desaparecerse en el patio trasero de los Longbottom, le miró.

—Eres mío, Frank, y siempre lo serás.

No era una amenaza solo, era una realidad.

Frank le vio marcharse, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación donde Alice y Neville seguían durmiendo.

Antes de despertarlos en ese estado fue al baño, a oscuras podía ver su reflejo en el espejo contra la pared.

—¿Qué has hecho, Frank?—susurró a su reflejo—¿Qué has hecho?  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y te creías tú que la de ayer era la pareja más rara? Chica, a veces me sorprendo hasta a mí misma.
> 
> Pues que hemos hecho una semana, si las cosas fueran como años anteriores hubiéramos acabado aquí, me alegro de haberme animado y hacer el mes entero.
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Día 8. Competencia

**Masturbation**

**Louis Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius era uno más en las celebraciones de los Weasley, era el hijo adoptivo de los Potter según lo denominaban James y Lily, el cuarto hermano Potter.

Le gustaba ir a las multitudinarias reuniones, él no tenía primos, solo una tía, que estaba soltera y no solía ir a visitarlos.

Sus abuelos por parte de madre habían muerto, y los abuelos por parte de padre se habían marchado a Italia desde su jubilación.

Sus padres siempre le acogían con los brazos abiertos cuando volvía de la universidad de psicomagia, pero obviamente, no era lo mismo que una celebración Weasley.

La mayoría eran cabelleras pelirrojas en todas su tonalidades, y alguna que otras oscura salpicaban tanto mar rojo. Pero sin duda, Scorpius no era el único rubio en aquella celebración.

Louis Weasley le miraba desde la otra punta del jardín.

Hablaba con Teddy y Victorie, pero tenía hecho un marcaje bastante hostil a Scorpius.

Al principio Scorpius no entendía qué tenía el primo de Albus contra él, cuando entró en la escuela Louis estaba en el último curso y era prefecto de Ravenclaw.

No habían interactuado casi nada para que le odiara tanto. Pero como eso de odiar a alguien sin mucho sentido parecía llevarlo en la sangre, Scorpius comenzó a mandarle todo su odio.

En cada reunión, en cada celebración, navidades, graduaciones, el hijo adoptivo de los Potter (si su padre llegaba a enterarse iba a matarle) estaba presente. Y ellos se odiaban en silencio.

El año que salió de Hogwarts entendió el motivo del odio de Louis, y la antipatía entre ambos creció aún más.

—Buenas tardes, Scorpius—le saludó su antiguo profesor, Neville Longbottom—¿Qué tal van tus estudios en la Universidad?

El rostro de Scorpius cambió completamente, era tan evidente el enamoramiento que tenía hacia él que casi podía notar los ojos de Louis queriéndole matar.

Pero pronto no fueron solos sus ojos, Louis apareció inmediatamente para unirse a la conversación.

—Hola Neville—A Scorpius le molestaba que le tratara con tanta familiaridad.

Ambos rubios se miraron con odio haciendo la situación muy incómoda.

El primero en notarlo fue Scorpius, un golpe mágico que no iba dirigido hacia él, pero un eterno secreto de la familia Malfoy y del que su padre moriría antes que reconocerlo es que Louis y Scorpius tenían algo más en común.

Una octava parte de sangre veela corría por las venas de ambos.

Y delante de ellos el objeto de su amor.

Neville Longbottom comenzó a marearse mientras ellos luchaban arrojándole su influjo veela. Pero nunca habían obtenido de él nada más que buenas palabras y amistosas sonrisas.

Scorpius era casi consciente, casi, de que nunca sería correspondido, había tratado de todo tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, y por lo que parecía Louis también. Eso ya no era solo por Neville era como una guerra veela entre ellos.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros.—El embrujo veela fue roto con el tono venenoso del director de Hogwarts. Daba igual los años que pasaran, lo que todo el mundo mágico agradeciera a ese hombre su papel en la guerra. Te cagabas de miedo cuando ponía sus ojos negros sobre ti.

Neville parpadeó muchas veces hasta que se encontró completamente fuera de influjo.

—Neville, creo que te vendría bien tomar un poco de licor de ruibarbo—El tono mucho más dulce dentro de la hiel de ese hombre les sorprendió a ambos.

Cuando su antiguo profesor de herbología se marchó, Snape se quedó mirándolo a los dos.

—Síganme.—Y se volvió, ni por un segundo pensó que no le obedecerían, y ellos sin duda, le siguieron.

La Madriguera era un portento de la magia, llena de recovecos a cada cual más loco, Snape los llevó a una especie de cobertizo donde el abuelo Weasley tenía una colección de coches muggles destartalados.

Cerró la puerta con magia, y Scorpius pensó que iba a matarlos. Al menos, los miraba como si lo deseara. Sin darse cuenta, Louis y él se habían acercado de más, unidos por el pavor hacia el exmortifago.

—Os voy a dejar dos cosas claras, una: como volváis a tratar de hechizar al señor Longbottom con vuestro encanto veela, os saco las alas y os las corto.

Scorpius tragó duro, ¿alas?

—Dos: saldréis de este cobertizo con el problema resuelto.—Los amenazó con su dedo índice respectivamente—Estoy cansado de este comportamiento estúpido.

Sacó la varita y les apuntó, a Scorpius no le dio tiempo de sacar la suya, pero Louis sí lo había hecho y Snape le desarmó en un segundo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Lo siguiente que Scorpius notó fue como algo se colocaba al rededor de su polla vibrando. ¡Vibrando muchísimo!

Al parecer Louis debía tener uno parecido porque comenzó a temblar igual que Scorpius.

—Espero que un antiguo Ravenclaw adivine el funcionamiento de este hechizo—dijo mirando a Louis—Y que un Slytherin sepa darle uso en su propio beneficio—esa palabras fueron dichas para Scorpius.

Pero a este le vibraba hasta el cerebro y no podía más que jadear.

El director de Hogwarts se fue dejándolos allí encerrados en lamentables condiciones.

—La culpa es tuya, él estaba hablando conmigo, no contigo—le culpó Scorpius.

—Cállate y déjame pensar—Quería parecer muy entero, pero estaba igual de excitado que él.

Scorpius creía que iba a correrse cada segundo, pero no ocurría, solo estaba en el culmen continuamente. ¿Qué diablos les había hecho Snape?

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Scorpius abrió su túnica recostándose contra uno de los coches. Bajo sus pantalones había un bulto húmedo y vibrante, miró de reojo a Louis, él estaba igual.

Abrió su pantalón bajando su ropa interior, era tan molesto estar tan apretado, pero cuando trató de tocar su miembro maltratado lo que fuera que les había puesto Snape le golpeó la mano.

Louis le miró, y le imitó, el resultado era el mismo. No podían tocarse y aquello no paraba de vibrar y llevarlos casi hasta el orgasmo, pero sin hacerlo con la frustración consiguiente.

—Cabrón pervertido—bufó Louis—Son anillos gemelos.

—¿Eso qué es?—La cara de desapareción que le dirigió Louis casi le hace callarse, pero tenían un problema y no entre manos precisamente.

—¿En serio te dejaron entrar a la Universidad?

—O, cállate y solucionemos esto.

—Son anillos de pareja.—Louis parecía mortificado.

—¿Y qué? Eso no me dice una mierda—gritó Scopius, pasarse de placer era tan malo como no llegar.

—No grites o nos van a descubrir. Lo usan las parejas para darse más placer.

—Eso es una obviedad, la cuestión es porque no podemos tocarlos—Mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de porqué y se acercó a Louis.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme—Le amenazó Louis.

—¿Es mejor estar con esto puesto por sabe Merlín cuánto tiempo? No pareces ahora tan listo como te crees. Ven aquí y quítamelo.

—Ni de broma te toco la polla.

Scorpius se quedó mirándole y tuvo una idea.

La cara de espanto de Loius al sentir su encanto veela sobre él le hizo gracia. Pero que gimiera más fuerte tras eso y no pudiera mantenerse en pie al parecer le dio una mala idea al otro.

Después de unos estúpidos enfrentamientos veelas que no les llevaron sino a estar aún más excitados, si era posible, se rindieron.

Fue Louis el que se acercó y metió la mano en su pantalón. Pero no fue capaz de quitárselo.

Scorpius tuvo una idea e imitó a Louis salvo que no trató de quitárselo, sino que comenzó a masturbarle.

—No hagas eso—gimió contra su oído porque por nada del mundo se mirarían el uno al otro.

—Cállate y haz lo mismo, esto está hecho para dar placer a una pareja, así que hagámoslo y podremos quitarlos.

Louis no dijo nada pero al momento le estaba masturbando al mismo ritmo que estaba manteniendo Scorpius.

Se sentía tan bien que realmente olvidó que le estaba tocando su rubio más odiado, se cargaban el uno sobre el otro, al unísono, moviendo sus caderas a la par.

En un continuo éxtasis desde que Snape se los había puesto cuando por fin eyacularon los anillos desaparecieron. Pero aún estaban unidos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Louis los limpió a ambos con la varita y les costaba mirarse a la cara.

Colocaron sus ropas, y se quedaron mirando a la nada.

—Snape y Neville, vaya—dijo Scorpius, no negaría que le molestaba, siempre había creído en aquellas patrañas de las parejas destinadas para los veelas, y que la suya era Neville.

—Una pena—se encogió de hombros Louis mirándole.

—¿Tenemos alas?—la curiosidad sobre las palabras de Snape volvió ahora que estaba más tranquilo.

—Yo nunca he tenido.

—Ya.

—Bueno, adiós—se despidió Louis marchándose pero antes de salir le dio una mirada a Scorpius—Ni una palabra de esto.

—Soy una tumba.

Cuando Louis se fue Scorpius aún tardó en salir, ¿de verdad se había masturbado con la persona que peor le caía del mundo?

Volvió a la fiesta y Albus le preguntó dónde había estado. Scorpius no dijo nada pero buscó a Louis que estaba con su hermana pequeña, que al parecer le preguntaba lo mismo.

Y no supo por qué lo hizo, pero le empujó con su encanto veela, y Louis le miró sorprendido, pero se lo devolvió y no solo eso, le sonrió.

Scorpius notó un leve picor en los omoplatos, Loius se llevó la mano hasta el mismo punto.

¿Alas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 parejas distintas no es tan fácil como parece, hay muchas opciones, pero necesitaba algo nuevo.
> 
> Y me jugaría un dedito a que esto no lo he visto nunca en mi vida.
> 
> Gracias a @raquelferla79 por aguantarme y darme la macabra idea de Snape ^^
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi.


	10. Día 9. Trío

**Threesome:** trío

**Blaise/Draco/Theo**

—Blaise, ¿quieres dejar de hacer posturitas?—se quejó Draco, Blaise ya le había dado con el pie dos veces, a la tercera se lo mordía, ya se lo había avisado.

—Hay que innovar, Dray—le dijo burlón rozando de nuevo su cara con su pie.

Draco le mordió el dedo gordo.

Desde que su amigo había vuelto de sus vacaciones de navidad con un ejemplar gordísimo llamado Kamasutra, Theo y él habían comenzado a parecer contorsionistas más que amantes.

Draco estaba tumbado sobre su cama, con las piernas elevadas casi tocando sus orejas, Theo se había montado sobre él, follándose solo, y en esa extraña posición Blaise se la estaba metiendo a Draco casi hasta el estómago.

Lo que no entendía era cómo había llegado el pie de Blaise a su cara.

—Cambio, cambio—dijo Theo.

Draco tenía las piernas casi dormidas, pero a pesar de lo tonto de su amigo, la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

—Vale, ahora me toca a mí—dijo Blaise, que comenzó a explicar una extraña postura para que los tres estuvieran conectados de nuevo.

—¿No podemos hacer un tren normal? ¿O por turnos?—se quejó Draco que necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas, y ya se las estaban colocando en posiciones imposibles.

—Aburrido—se ofendió Blaise, sacándose la polla de Theo de la boca.

—También puedes irte—se burló Theo, llenando la boca de Blaise de nuevo.

—Es mi cama y mi habitación—dijo muy digno Draco, se levantó y se unió a Theo dentro de la boca de Blaise.

En Slytherin no eran tan vulgares como esos Gryffindor, había oído que dormían hasta cinco juntos en la misma habitación.

Ellos tenían una habitación para cada uno, y eso era estupendo para ese tipo de prácticas.

Theo lo colocó sobre la cama, y como todos llevaban desde el principio los hechizos lubricantes no le costó lo más mínimo metérsela a Draco.

Cuando este gimió contra su oído supo que Blaise había ocupado su sitio, y ahora era Theo el que estaba en medio.

El puesto más deseado, cuando recibías por todos lados. Draco se daba cuenta que era muy complicado que después de eso un sexo tradicional con una única fuente de placer le iba a resultar muy aburrida.

Theo le besó, y se ocupó de su polla que comenzaba a desinflarse por falta de atenciones.

—Vamos a la silla—sugirió Blaise, Draco le miró en mitad de su beso con Theo.

—La silla no—se quejó Draco con los labios hinchados.

Pero Theo lo movió sin salirse de él, a veces se sorprendía de las habilidades de esos dos. Y de que él, un Malfoy, acababa haciendo siempre lo que ellos querían.

Theo le dio un par de culadas más haciendo que Draco se olvidara un poquito de protestar.

Blaise era el que estaba más apretado, y cuando Draco se la metió se calló la incomodidad de estar clavándose las formas demasiado intrincadas de las sillas de Slytherin, bonitas sí, cómodas, regular.

Asomó su cabeza para ver lo que su amigo le hacía al hermoso glande negro de Blaise, sin duda Theo era el que mejor la chupaba de los tres.

Draco le dio con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y Theo le succionó como si le quisiera sacar el alma por la polla. Ambos hicieron de su amigo una masa gimiente que se corrió copiosamente.

Draco lo hizo dentro de él, y Theo les regó los rostros después.

Nada mal, la verdad. Nada mal.

Los tres se fueron a tumbar a la cama, ¿llevaban tres horas de piruetas sexosas?

—Yo creo que podríamos poner unas cuerdas elásticas colgando del techo—maquinó Blaise, haciendo que Draco que estaba agotado rodara los ojos.

—Draco, tú puede estar colgado de una pierna.—Theo le siguió en sus locuras.

Draco enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

Eso le pasaba porque Draco era el más flexible de los tres, y era algo que sus amigos siempre sabían aprovechar.

La noche siguiente Draco ya estaba colgando y quejándose de que aquello era una idea horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este reto hay repetido dos veces la palabras "trío" está claro que la chica que lo hizo tenía un gustito especial por ellos. 
> 
> Esta es mi primera propuesta.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y sacado una sonrisilla.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	11. Día 10. Reglas

**Instruction**

**Blaise Zabini/Colin Creevey/OC**

—Levanta la cabeza—le dijo Blaise con tono duro—pero no me mires a los ojos.

El jovencito de pelo dorado cumplía cada una de sus órdenes. Desde que lo encontró en una de las empresas que había montado en Roma no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Después de la guerra, Blaise se había largado con su madre del país.

La mujer casi los lleva a Azkaban con su último intento de marido, gracias a Merlín que no llegó a casarse con aquel mortífago.

Pero aquello no era lo único que lo hizo marcharse, no podía volver a Hogwarts, era demasiado duro para él.

—Debes sostener tu peso entre las rodillas y tus empeines—le acarició de nuevo—relajado.

Sus rizos fue lo primero que le llamaron la atención, había muchos chicos con el cabello rubio rizado. Pero por un momento creyó verle a él.

Sabía que era imposible, Colin había muerto en Hogwarts.

—Las manos sobre tus muslos, con las palmas hacia arriba.—Corrigió un poco su postura.

Cuando volvió a verlo llevando demasiados cafés entre sus brazos y se apiadó de él ayudándole. La amplia sonrisa y su limpia mirada azul le sacaron de su ensoñación.

Habían pasado 13 años, y aún pensaba en él.

"—Gracias—le agradeció en su risueño italiano el joven, sin saber que estaba ante el jefe de la empresa."

Le gustó, le gustó mucho, hacía tiempo que evitaba su tipo, le ponía triste.

Con poco esfuerzo se enteró que era el nuevo chico de los recados, aún estaba en la Universidad mágica de Roma, y tenía dos trabajos.

Blaise acarició la espalda de su nuevo sumiso, estaba rígida.

—Relájate, esto no funcionará si no te relajas.—Sus manos apretaban los finos músculos del joven logrando liberar un poco de su tensión.

La visión desde atrás era perfecta, completamente desnudo, su trasero era una tentación.

Cuando lo acarició le arrancó un gemido, hacía tres noches lo había probado por primera vez, un sexo vainilla que el joven necesitaba.

Pero Blaise fue claro con él desde el primer día, eso no era lo que él buscaba, no únicamente.

Desde muy joven Blaise había intuido que sus gustos eran especiales, y no por ser homosexual.

Ahora los tenía completamente depurados, estudiados e interiorizados.

Blaise invitó al chico de los recados a cenar aquel primer día.

"—Paolo.—Saboreó su nombre como si fuera un vino."

Al día siguiente estaba despedido, pero con una propuesta en su mano.

Blaise lo llevó a su club favorito de BDSM de la ciudad, Paolo superó la sorpresa relativamente rápido. Iba a ser un buen sumiso.

Esa fue la noche en la que se acostaron por primera vez.

—Vas a ser completamente mío, Colin.—Al menos lo dijo en inglés y el joven no tuvo que lidiar con su triste momento.

—Abre más las piernas—le pidió volviendo al presente para apreciar como sus genitales rozaban el suelo adecuadamente.

Blaise se sentó para ver la correcta postura de Paolo, mientras bebía la copa que el rubio le había servido.

Era magnífico.

Colin había sido su primer sumiso real, aunque apenas supiera lo que eso significaba, pero Paolo podía ser el último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Blaise muy diferente del de ayer.
> 
> Aunque el kink es una lista de prácticas del BDSM (Bondage, Disciplina, Dominación, Sumisión, Sadismo y Masoquismo) he bordeado mucho los límites en cada historias. Esta no, esta aunque corta, es completamente ese mundo.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	12. Día 11. Marcado

**Marks**

**Ron/Remus**

**Continuación de “Tradiciones familiares”**

—Ron, tienes que parar—gimió Remus mientras su joven amante no paraba de succionar su cuello.

Ambos estaban en el jardín de la pequeña casa que había conseguido rentar Remus, mientras Teddy estaba jugando con Harry y una mini escoba. Y Ron le había arrastrado, apartándolo un poco.

Ya no se contentaba con las noches que pasaban juntos, con ese vicio del más joven por tomar siempre su semen en la boca, Ron era insaciable, y Remus sabía demasiado bien que no era el único.

Desde que le había visto aparecer en su dormitorio una noche completamente desesperado, sus vidas habían cambiado.

—No tengo suficiente de ti—gimió contra su cuello haciendo vibrar su voz sobre su piel.

A sus 20 años Ron era tan alto como él, más fuerte que él, y mucho más vigoroso que él. Pero también lo tenía a sus pies cuando quería.

Los besos que el chico le robó siendo aún profesor y alumnos, le supieron a traición, pero también a consuelo. La guerra había sido devastadora, había perdido a su esposa y era padre de un niño demasiado pequeño. Minerva le había devuelto el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tras la muerte de Voldemort había dejado de estar maldito.

Tenía una manera de mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hijo, y Remus pensaba que eso era lo único que necesitaba.

No esperó que un joven pelirrojo al que además había visto crecer, fuera tan necesario ya en ella.

—¿Y si bebieras mi sangre por equivocación?—Esa era una de los mayores miedos de Remus, el gusto de Ron por llevarle tan al límite, tan marcado por sus besos y sus uñas, que su cuerpo, ya de por sí lleno de marcas, ahora llevaba las de Ron.

Pequeños morados por todo su cuello y pecho que en verano eran muy duros de ocultar.

—Pues seré como tú.

Remus le apartó bruscamente, no era la primera vez que decía una estupidez como esa. La culpa era suya por irse a dormir con un niño, le daba igual que ese estuviera en la academia de aurores, con esos pensamientos no iba a durar mucho tiempo vivo.

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, ¿es que quieres arruinar tu vida?—le reprendió Remus, al que se le habían pasado todas las ganas.

—Tu vida no está arruinada—le miró ceñudo Ron.

—No es la mejor de las vidas, créeme.—Gracias a la guerra, gracias al nuevo Ministro, gracias a Harry que tenía más influencia que este, y gracias a buenos amigos, la vida de Remus había cambiado. Pero no todos los hombres lobos tenían esa suerte, aún estaban considerados entre los niveles más peligrosos de criaturas mágicas.

La poción matalobos era carísima, inalcanzable para la mayoría.

No, ser como él no era ninguna ventaja, no quería eso para Ron.

Remus le dejó subiéndose el cuello de su camisa, fue en busca de su hijo y de Harry, Ron le siguió malhumorado y sin entender cuál era el problema.

Dudaba que por unos chupetones fuera a contagiarse, ni siquiera su hermano Bill que había sido atacado por Greyback se había convertido en uno. Y aún así, era sincero, no le importaría ser un hombre lobo y compartir las lunas llenas con Remus.

Tras aquel extraño sueño perturbador, le había besado, y no encontró rechazo. Llevaban dos años de relación, y desde que él había entrado en la Academia y Remus daba clases en Hogwarts, se veían menos.

No podía culparle de querer dejar su cuerpo lleno de sus marcas.

Le vio jugar con su hijo, el niño cuando le vio cambió su cabello de un negro Potter a un rojo Weasley que le pareció muy tierno.

Pero Remus le evitaba la mirada, y siguió siendo así cuando Harry se fue. Su amigo no era tonto, pero tampoco hacía preguntas de las que prefería no saber la respuesta.

—Me voy mañana a la Academia, ¿vas a seguir enfadado conmigo?—le dijo Ron cuando Remus le evitó esa noche en la cama.

—Quizás si dejaras de comportarte como un crío imprudente.

—Quizás te hayas equivocado de pareja—se quejó Ron molesto.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Ron abandonó la cama enfadado. Remus no quería seguirle, porque a veces sí pensaba que aquello era un error, ¿qué iba a entender un chico de 20 años que estaba comenzando a vivir su vida adulta y las consecuencias de las malas decisiones, con un hombre de 40, padre, viudo y con una maldición en las espaldas.

Pero Ron se había metido bajo su piel, como esos arañazos en su espalda, como las marcas de sus besos sobre su piel.

Después de varios minutos se levantó, las noches de verano eran frías para su gusto. Pero Ron parecía no tener frío, solo llevaba unos cortos pantalones y el pecho descubierto. La brisa nocturna movía su rojo pelo, y Remus lo acarició. Al menos, no se apartó de su contacto.

—¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?—preguntó Ron dejándose abrazar por detrás.

—A veces pienso que no es justo para ti—confesó Remus.

—A veces pienso que soy un estorbo para ti—confesó Ron.

Remus le besó el cuello, le encantaba su olor, e inspiró para llenarse de él. Volvió a besar su piel, la succionó fuertemente con sus labios, mientras la humedecía con su lengua.

Ron gimió de placer y dolor, Remus no era tan asiduo a marcarle de ese modo que a Ron tanto le gustaba. Pero a pesar de todo, de la diferencia de edad, de la diferencia de momentos vitales, de ser un hombre lobo, a pesar de todo. Lo marcó como suyo, de ese modo tan tonto, de ese modo en el que todo su cuerpo era de Ron Weasley.

—Vamos dentro, tengo que poner algunas más antes de que te vayas a la Academia.—Le empujó al interior de la casa apretándose completamente a él dejando claro que no iban a ser solo sus labios los que le iban a marcar como suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No has leído Tradiciones Familiares? Eso sí que es un pecado.
> 
> Todos los kink ya están escritos, alguna me hace propuestas para que incluya tal o cual pareja, o kink, pero hay que ser muy talentosa para poder escribir esto día a día, y no es mi caso. Yo me lo tengo que preparar al menos con un mes de antelación, sino lo más seguro es que abandonara el día que me quedara bloqueada.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado un poquito más de estos dos.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	13. Día 12. Compartido

**Sharing**

**Voldemort/Regulus**

—¿Por qué haces que me enfade contigo, Regulus?—preguntó Voldemort mientras miraba a su favorito de todo su círculo de mortífagos.

Ese joven Black era más importante para él de lo que nunca llegaría a admitir.

El joven mantenía su cabeza gacha, pero Voldemort tomó su barbilla. Su actitud sumisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron retándose, ninguno de sus seguidores hubiera osado a hacer algo como eso, pero Regulus no era como los demás, y era algo con lo que el muchacho siempre jugaba a su favor.

Voldemort le besó, encontrando solo un beso igual de apasionado del otro lado.

Ese chico había desobedecido una orden directa, no había sido un error, lo había hecho deliberadamente y él no podía consentirlo.

No había excepciones, no había amantes, no había nada más que una misión final. Y esta no era enamorarse.

El joven se agarró de su cuello, pegándose completamente a él. Frotando en las zonas exactas que le encendían, siendo la tortura del mayor torturador.

Voldemort lo levantó haciendo que pusiera sus piernas al rededor de su cadera llevándolo a la cama.

Sobre las sábanas negras, el pelo de Regulus más largo de lo habitual se convirtió en una especie de halo, demasiado seductor. Demasiada tentación.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibirle, Voldemort se colocó entre ellas. Le gustaría poder decir que esta por encima de eso, que su deseo no era real, que solo un chico hacía con él lo que quería.

Pero sería una mentira, con un solo giro de muñeca desnudó a Regulus que se contoneaba como una culebra. Las manos de Voldemort acariciaron su suave piel, acabando en una húmeda e hinchada erección.

La sonrisa en los labios del muchacho era una pura tentación en la que había caído demasiadas veces.

Una vez más, una perdición más mientras acariciaba su miembro cálido y duro.

Lo giró casi sin esfuerzo, tan blando y duro entre sus manos, Regulus levantó su trasero para su amante.

Voldemort besó su espalda, bajando hasta sus nalgas.

—¿Por qué me obligas a hacerte esto?—le preguntó sin dejarle responder realmente.

Cuatro cabos serpentearon desde los extremos de la cama, haciendo que Regulus abriera los ojos sorprendido cuando fue atado de pies y manos.

Pero eso solo hizo que gimiera complacido al notar los largos dedos de Voldemort acariciando su ano.

La puerta se abrió, y Voldemort se retiró de su amante.

Regulus, en la postura en la que se encontraba no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba a través de ella.

Pero el sonido de pasos y movimiento de ropa le dejaban claro que no estaban solos.

Voldemort devoró cada una de sus expresiones, de la sorpresa, a la duda, y de esta, al entendimiento.

—Nadie me desobedece—le dijo sentándose en un sillón a cierta distancia de la cama.

—No, no lo haré más—dijo su rebelde seguidor.

—No, no lo harás más—sentenció.

Cuatro mortífagos portaban sus máscaras mientras se desnudaban y rodeaban al chico atado a la cama. Sus piernas tan abiertas que podía verse completamente lo que iban a hacerle.

—Solo te quiero a ti—gimió dolorido Regulus, cuando el primero entró bruscamente en él.

—Y yo, Black, no quiero a nadie—contestó Voldemort serio—, deberías haberlo entendido antes de traicionarme.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando ideé las parejas para este kinktober sabía que quería escribir uno sobre esta pareja. Que fuera trágico era inevitable.
> 
> Hasta mañana.  
> Besitos.  
> Shimi.


	14. Día 13. Secreto

**Against the well:** contra la pared

**James/Peter**

—Cállate, colagusano—le gimió James en el oído, pero es que Peter era incapaz de contenerse cuando este le empotraba contra la pared y le follaba sin parar.

Siempre decían que iba a ser la última vez, que nunca más, que James amaba a Lily, pero la realidad era que acababan contra cualquier pared comiéndose la boca y todo lo que pasaba después.

—Ve más lento—pidió, no tanto porque no pudiera aguantarlo, sino porque quería tenerlo más tiempo con él.

Tras el orgasmo venía el arrepentimiento por parte de James, y esa era su parte menos favorita de todas.

Ambos sabían que habían hecho eso tantas veces que podrían ahorrarse los remordimientos, él no los tenía desde luego.

Llevaba loco por James desde siempre, y gracias al pervertido de Sirius se habían acabando enrollándose los cuatro una noche donde habían podido robarle una botella de Whisky de fuego a Filch.

De ahí habían salido dos cosas, una que a Sirius no le gustaba que nadie más tocara a Remus, cosa que al menos a él siempre la había parecido de lo más obvia. Y la segunda, que James era menos recto de lo que él mismo había imaginado.

Su idealización platónica de lo que James era para él se plasmó en algo mucho más real, algo que podía tocarse. De hecho, no solo habían empezado a besarse a partir de ese día, habían hecho mucho más cuando Sirius y Remus se encerraban a cal y canto en la cama de este con las cortinas encantadas.

Al principio solo se miraban y se avergonzaban de lo que había pasado, pero cuando Peter entró en su cama, James no le echó.

No al principio al menos, después, cuando se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, le mandaba de vuelta a su cama.

Peter pensó que en algún momento aceptaría que quizás lo que hacían significara algo, pero cuando volvía a hablar sobre Lily a Peter se le revolvían las tripas.

Ni Sirius ni Remus sabían de esos encuentros, James le había suplicado que jamás se le ocurriera contarlo a nadie.

Y Peter en realidad se había sentido herido, pero le gustaba demasiado James para no aprovechar cualquier cosa que este le diera, aunque tuviera que ser a escondidas, como en ese momento.

—No puedo más.—Le mordió la oreja a Peter que estaba sosteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies cada enviste.

James se corrió dentro de él, espeso, caliente, mientras besaba su cuello. Peter lo hizo contra la pared, la eterna pared que tenía que ver como James comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—Peter, por favor—le pidió contra su espalda aún jadeante—. No hagamos esto nunca más.

Pero Peter no podía aceptar aquella petición, no era solo de James en cuerpo, también lo era en alma. Y esta se rompía cada vez que lo veía al rededor de una pelirroja que no se lo merecía.

Años después, cuando sostuvo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, inerte, lloró por lo que nunca más sería.

Pero James sería solo suyo, o no sería de nadie. De nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta tanda parece la tanda sad, pero os diré que no la escribí toda seguida, he ido escribiendo cada one shot según me llegaba la inspiración, y al juntarlos me he dado cuenta que estos más oscuros han quedado demasiado juntos.
> 
> Al lío, esta ha sido siempre mi teoría conspitatoria del porqué Peter los traicionó, los celos y el amor no correspondido son una buena base para que un cobarde se vuelva loco.
> 
> Mañana os prometo una cosita más amena.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	15. Día 14. Gimiente

**Moaning** : gemidos

**James Sirius/Scorpius**

A Scorpius le encantaba pasar tiempo en casa de los Potter, era tan diferente a la suya que eran como dos mundos paralelos.

Malfoy Manor era impresionante, pero a veces, muy fría, muy ordenada, nunca había encontrado algo fuera de su lugar.

Su padre era un auténtico maniático del orden.

La de los Potter era caótica, había tantas cosas por tantos lados que ya eran parte de la decoración.

La señora Potter siempre hablaba a gritos, porque nunca iba hasta el lugar donde estaba la persona a la que le estaba hablando.

El señor Potter siempre traía una cicatriz nueva de la que contaba asombrosas historias ante la atenta mira de sus hijos, de Scorpius y de una señora Potter que trataba de parecer enfadada, pero que era la primera en preguntar más cosas.

La casa de los Potter tenía su propia banda sonora, de gritos, risas, cosas cayendo en algún lugar, aún no entendía de donde venían los cantos de fénix, porque Scorpius nunca había visto un fénix en esa casa. Pero le encantaban todos esos ruidos, las cosas, el calor, el olor, le encantaba la casa de los Potter y sus habitantes.

Pero no era por eso por lo único que le gustaba la casa de los Potter, había un ruido nuevo que había descubierto el verano pasado.

Un nuevo sonido _made in Potter_ , los gemidos más calientes que había escuchado Scorpius en su vida. Y viviendo en un internado lleno de adolescente, había escuchado infinidad de gemidos.

Scorpius al principio pensó que había pillado a Lily masturbándose, cosa que no iba a mentir, le excitó bastante. Pero no, eran gemidos masculinos, y se había cruzado a Lily en el salón.

Scorpius había salido a fumar un cigarrillo a escondidas, un vicio muy feo que si su padre lo descubriera seguro que le colgaba de los pulgares de la entrada a la mansión por una semana.

Tampoco creía que la señora Potter estuviera muy contenta de verlo fumar, así que salió a hurtadillas al jardín.

Ese vicio le iba a costar muy caro, porque los gnomos de ese jardín eran unos cabrones que mordían hasta hacerte sangrar.

Con su varita en una mano y su cigarrillo en la otra llegó hasta la vieja y destartalada caseta.

Entonces fue cuando lo escuchó, un gemido que le erizó la piel. Y otro más.

Se le cayó el cigarrillo al césped y tuvo que pegarle una patada a un gnomo que trataba de fumárselo él solo.

Pero un gemido largo y sostenido le paralizó y el gnomo se fue corriendo fumando muy contento.

Scorpius pegó la oreja, ¿y sin eran los señores Potter? Pero aquello no era posible, él la había visto a ella en el salón luchando contra las llamas de la chimenea que se estaban revelando.

El señor Potter se había ido a una misión, por lo que ese fin de semana no estaría en casa. Y Albus estaba en su habitación de la que él había salido.

Solo quedaba James, ¿era él el que hacía esos sonidos tan comprometedores? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No recordaba haberlo visto en toda la tarde, por lo que pensó que no estaría.

Los gemidos empezaron a ser más seguidos, los mismo que tiene alguien cuando está a punto de correrse, y cuando Scorpius no escuchó nada más, se dio cuenta de que ser pillado espiando no iba a ser nada bueno.

Salió corriendo, aún mono por fumar, con un coro de gemidos en su cabeza, y con la polla morcillona.

Esa fue la primera, pero no fue la última. Scorpius se escabullía al jardín, y se fumaba un par de cigarrillos mientras escuchaba los gemidos.

Superada la impresión de excitarse con lo que claramente era un hombre, lo que debía estar haciendo James debía ser tremendamente bueno.

Aún estaba dando por sentado que era James, pero en ningún momento había visto ese día a nadie más en la casa, no coincidía cuando algún otro Weasley estaba en casa.

No fue hasta dos meses después que se atrevió a tocarse a sí mismo mientras le escuchaba, estaba mal, pero es que era demasiado excitante escucharlo.

Cuando lo miró después se sintió un poco sucio consigo mismo, pero ¿iba a dejar de ir a escuchar al jardín? No, realmente no.

La imagen de James entrando desde el jardín a la casa poco después le hizo enrojecer, algo que ya venía sucediendo desde que lo descubrió.

Scorpius no paraba de mirarlo, siempre entraba sonriendo. En serio que debía ser algo muy bueno. Pero la imagen de James no era la de alguien que gimiera tanto y tan fuerte.

Además, ¿desde cuando los hombre gemían así? Él no lo hacía.

Empezó a cuestionarse si no se estaría perdiendo algo bueno con tanto mutismo.

Esa idea fue la que lo puso en un serio aprieto cuando a la vez siguiente, escondido tras la caseta, fuera de la vista de la casa le escuchó, esta vez debía ser algo muy fuerte porque gemía muy rápido.

Scorpius se tocaba, se tocaba a todas horas en realidad, y por primera vez hizo algo que no se hubiera imaginado.

Gimió, y el placer que sintió al hacerlo le llegó hasta la punta de su pene, pasando por casi todo su cuerpo.

El problema fue que los gemidos de dentro cesaron, Scorpius se quedó congelado, y en una postura demasiado comprometedora. Se estaba guardando el instrumento cuando volvió a escucharlo gemir.

Se lo volvió a sacar, y se mordió los labios. Pero aquello debía ser como algo que cuando se abre no se cierra más.

Porque esta vez se le escapó, y dentro de nuevo el silencio.

Le iba a pillar y le iba a matar, pero antes se lo iba a contar a todo el mundo.

—Entra de una maldita vez, Scor.—Obviamente era James, y obviamente le había pillado con las manos en la masa.

¿Pero cómo sabía que era él?

De cualquier modo, entró, y lo que vio le dejó helado.

Un montón de barras de acero, cuerdas e instrumentos que le parecieron de auténtica tortura rodeaban toda la cabaña que había sido ampliada con magia.

James estaba completamente sudado, y jadeante.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí?

—¿No te han dicho que espiar es de cobardes?

Scorpius tenía dos opciones, negarlo o aceptarlo.

—Depende a quién se espié y qué este haciendo, ¿Y si hubieras estado invocando al nuevo señor oscuro?

Uno no debe hablar mucho cuando está excitado, dice muchas tonterías, pensó Scorpius.

Pero James se rió.

—¿Quieres probar?—Ahí sí que Scorpius enrojeció.

—Yo...

James se subió la camiseta mostrando un vientre completamente definido.

—No esperarás que este cuerpazo se haga solito, ¿no?—Scorpius se quedó un poco mirando de más toda esa zona, y la que había más hacia abajo atragantándose en el proceso.

—¿Te estás ejercitando?—Se sorprendió Scorpius—¿Al modo muggle?

—Sí, regalo de mi padre, ¿qué te parece? Se llama gimnasio.

Scorpius se sintió estafado, estafado y deprimido, había estado imaginando a James por meses practicando todo tipo de perversidades sexuales que le hacían gemir de placer.

Y resultaba que todo era producto del ejercicio físico.

—¿Qué, te animas?

Scorpius lo miró de nuevo, un largo rato.

—Vale.

Al fin y al cabo, presenciar de primera esos gemidos tenía que ser impresionante.

Cuando James se colocó en un banco donde había unas pesas enormes y las levantó con sus brazos provocando una serie de gemidos, Scorpius tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los instrumentos de tortura muggle.

Sin duda la casa de los Potter tenía la mejor banda sonora de la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente soy mucho más de esta pareja que del scorbus.
> 
> Sin duda así es como me imagino la casa de los Potter... siempre con un Malfoy.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Pd.: se me olvidó ayer subir este capítulo por aquí, así que hoy capítulo doble.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	16. Día 15. ¡Oh, solo cállate, Potter!

**Toys** : juguetes (sexuales)

**Draco/Astoria**

Draco estaba teniendo extrema precaución sobre donde ponía sus blancas posaderas, Astoria había aparecido en su oficina de sorpresa.

No es que no le gustaran las sorpresas de su esposa, pero últimamente, eran un poquito diferente.

Cuando finalmente se sentó se dio cuenta de la obviedad de sus movimientos y como Potter le miraba con expresión extraña.

Le daba lo mismo que ahora estuvieran emparentados familiarmente, que Albus y Scorpius se hubieran casado no le iba a hacer llamarle Harry. Era cuestión de principios, y de costumbre, mucha costumbre.

—¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy?—Los dos tenía mucha costumbre acumulada. Pero hacía años que se llevaban bien, y comían todas los días juntos en el comedor del Ministerio.

—Sí, sí, solo fue que me dio un tirón esta mañana en el gimnasio y aún me resiento.

Potter le miró como diciendo que no le creía una mierda pero que no iba a meterse en sus asuntos.

Draco, de cualquier manera, no se lo hubiera contado, eso quedaba en la intimidad de su esposa y de él.

Y de su culo maltratado.

Si alguien tenía la culpa eran los Weasley, en concreto esos dos gemelos del demonio. Estaban arrasando con sus artículos para adultos en la tienda que tenían en el callejón Diagon.

No es como si Draco no hubiera usado algún juguetito comprado en la tienda, pero es que ahora, Tori había descubierto algo nuevo. Algo nuevo y demasiado grande para Draco.

Y había dos cosas que todo el mundo sabía, que su pelo largo y plateado era sagrado, y que amaba a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo. Scorpius los había traicionado casándose con un Potter, eso aún no se lo perdonaba, así que no entraba en esa corta lista.

El gusto de su esposa por colocarse un arnés mágico y follarse a su marido en cualquier situación era excitante, no se engañaba, le ponía muchísimo, y solía ser él el impaciente y el que se ganaba molestos dolores anales.

Pero es que su mujer, atractiva por naturaleza, con semejante artilugio era una diosa. Una diosa muy viciosa.

Se movió sobre la silla haciendo una leve mueca que se tragó ante la atenta mirada verde. Potter sonrió.

—Yo les quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, pero hay que frenar a esos dos—le dijo el moreno.

Draco se quedó blanco, como su pelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Fred y George, por supuesto.

—No sé de qué hablas.—Se le había quitado el puto apetito, y el culo le dolió más, antes de volver a la oficina tenía que pasar por la botica del Ministerio.

Potter se acercó por encima de la mesa, queriendo ser discreto estaba llamando más la atención con ese maldito gesto.

—¿Olvidas que Ginny y Astoria son realmente buenas amigas?

Ahora no era que se le hubiera quitado el apetito, es que directamente tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Cállate, Potter.—Se asustó de cuanto se había parecido a la voz de su padre, pero ahora entendía el ahínco de este por querer asesinar a ese estúpido de Potter.

—Tienes que usar las pastillas relamedoras, es crucial.

—Que te calles, Potter.

—Venga, hombre, no te pongas así—se rió de nuevo, maldito—¿Cómo crees que aguanto yo? Ginny es una Weasley, es muy impetuosa, quiero decir.

Draco le miró sorprendido. Le vomitaría encima, pero quizás eso fuera un poco extremo. Iba a hablar con Astoria seriamente, no podía ir contando sus intimidades por ahí.

—¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?—Reflexionó Draco un poco más repuesto.

—Ni idea, pero te juro que voy a ir a retirar mis fondos como inversor de Sortilegios Weasley.—Potter no perdía el apetito ni aunque hubiera un cataclismo mágico y seguía comiendo su pastel de carne—A ver, que no es que me queje, Ginny está impresionante con esa cosa puesta, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco asintió demasiado rápido.

—Pero es que ahora dice no sé qué de una noche swinger que van a hacer en la tienda y viniendo de los Weasley ya no sé que esperarme.

—Deberías ir a clausurarles el negocio, ¿es que acaso no eres el maldito jefe de aurores? Haz algo.

Draco se movió y ya le daba lo mismo, no iba disimular la molestia.

—¿Pastillas qué?—preguntó cogiendo un trozo de pastel de carne del plato de Potter.

—Relamedoras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swinger: intercambio de parejas
> 
> Ayer se me pasó publicar el anterior capítulo, así que si no has leído el anterior, pásate por allí.
> 
> Tenía ganas de publicar mi parejita hetero con sorpresas jajajajaja
> 
> Hasta mañana, pero más tarde 😋
> 
> Besos.  
> Shimi


	17. Día 16. No te vayas nunca

**Threesome**

**Harry/Hermione/Ron**

**_Continuación de 4000 historias y una más: Donde caben dos, caben tres._ **

Harry había visto algo en las sombras, estaba haciendo guardia en el exterior de la tienda de campaña mientras Hermione dormía.

Hacía dos semanas que Ron se había ido, y no habían podido quedarse en un mismo sitio. Harry estaba casi seguro que era el medallón lo que hablaba por él. Y que volvería con ellos, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Pero al cambiar de campamento una y otra vez las posibilidades de que el pelirrojo los encontrara eran casi imposibles.

Por eso cuando vio un destello en la noche, deseó que fuera Ron. Sin embargo, no era él, sino un patrunus corpóreo, una pequeña cierva que le guiaba por el bosque donde se guarecían.

Harry lo había visto antes, solo que no sabía dónde. Cuando llegó a un lago, a pesar de haberlo seguido bajo la capa de invisibilidad sintió que había cometido un grave error. Al menos, hasta que vio algo en el fondo oscuro del lago, algo brillante que reconoció en seguida.

Era la espada de Gryffindor, la misma que había usado para matar al basilisco en Hogwarts.

Harry no lo dudó, se tiró al lago, con ella podrían destruir el guardapelo.

Con lo que no contó fue con que este no quería ser destruido de ningún modo, en su pecho pesaba mil veces más, lo hundía, lo estaba ahogando y ningún hechizo que usó con su propia varita le estaba sirviendo.

Si al menos pudiera alcanzar la espada, pero cada vez que sus dedos casi la rozaban el guardapelo lo zarandeaba alejándolo.

El pecho le dolía, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Vio a la cierva de luz mirarlo desde arriba, "por favor, ayúdame" pensó.

Pero las primeras bocanadas que se vio obligado a dar solo hicieron que que sus pulmones abrasaran.

Luchó hasta que su cuerpo se rindió, todo era oscuro. Nada dolía, hasta que todo el dolor volvió a su cuerpo mucho más intensificado.

—Harry.

Harry sentía que le habían metido fuego en los pulmones, pero en realidad solo fue Ron haciéndole el boca a boca devolviéndole la respiración, haciendo que expulsara el agua de sus pulmones.

Harry se abrazó a él, tan fuerte a pesar de todo que Ron se resintió.

—Ron.

—Lo siento.—Le acarició la espalda mojada a Harry—En cuanto me fui quise volver, pero no os pude encontrar, lo siento tanto.

Harry le besó y Ron le devolvió el beso desesperado, esas semanas habían sido horribles, para Ron, y para ellos. Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo sin parar de besarle.

Pero se separó y le miró completamente enfadado.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, ¿me oyes?—Ron bajó su mirada completamente abochornado—No puedes dejarnos así.

El tono lastimero de Harry le rompió el corazón, había sido un estúpido y los celos se lo habían comido.

Harry volvió a besarle y acabaron abrazados.

—Hermione no te perdonará tan fácilmente—le dijo cuando se levantaron y se lanzaron un par de hechizos de secado.

—Lo sé.

Harry se lanzó a andar hacia el campamento cuando se acordó del motivo por el que había llegado hasta allí.

—La espada—dijo, pero esta ya no estaba en el fondo del lago, sino en la mano de Ron, que sonreía tímidamente.

—Os recogí a los dos.

Harry volvió a besarle, y Ron amaba los besos de Harry.

Realmente no se había alejado tanto como había creído persiguiendo al patronus, cuando volvieron la tienda estaba a oscuras, Hermione no se había despertado.

Ambos chicos entraron en la tienda, Ron lanzó una mirada a la cama que los tres habían compartido hasta el momento.

En ella, Hermione dormía hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe asustada.

Las velas se encendieron levemente, Ron se quedó petrificado, Hermione no se movió mirándolo.

—Hola—dijo levemente.

—¿Hola?—dijo con voz aguda Hermione—En serio, ¿hola?

—Lo siento, Herms.

La chica se levantó de un salto, ninguno dormía ya con ropa de cama, sino completamente vestidos siempre listos para poder marcharse si las cosas se complicaban.

Hermione llegó hasta Ron que se mantuvo firme en su sitio.

La bofetada en la mejilla de Ron le dolió hasta a Harry.

—¿Sabes lo que nos has hecho pasar?—chilló ella.

—Ya está aquí, me salvó del lago, del medallón.

—¿Te has ido sin decírmelo?—Inquirió Hermione, y Harry se lamentó de lo que había dicho, ahora ella también estaría enfadada con él.

—No he podido parar de pensar en vosotros—dijo Ron mirándolos—Desde que me fui, solo en vosotros. Lo siento tanto.

—Claro que lo sientes—dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no hubiera sido por esto—sacó el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dejado al morir—, no os hubiera encontrado, lo intenté desde que el efecto del guardapelo me abandonó.

—Y mira lo que hemos encontrado.—Le mostró Harry la espada.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó la chica.

—Seguí un patronus .—Los ojos cerrados como dos rendijas de Hermione le dijeron sin palabras que era idiota al seguir un patronus en mitad de la noche, lo cual no era del todo falso—Él me encontró, el guardapelo me estaba ahogando.

—Sí, pensé que estaba muerto cuando lo vi en el fondo del lago.

Harry tomó la mano de Ron, pegándose a su costado.

Hermione les miró, estaba enfadada, dolida y agradecida de que por fin volvieran a estar juntos.

Harry que había dejado la espada le tendió una mano, Hermione la tomó y Ron la abrazó.

Hermione suspiró, le había echado tanto de menos.

—Os quiero—dijo Ron abrazándolos a los dos.

Hermione le miró, ¿en qué momento se había hecho tan grande que podía cobijarlos a ambos de ese modo?

El pelirrojo bajó hasta sus labios besándola, y ella abrió la boca.

Pero lo separó.

—No vuelvas irte, no te atrevas a dejarnos nunca más—dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Nunca más.

Harry sonrió y abrazó de vuelta a Ron, los tres estuvieron compartiendo besos y abrazos durante un buen rato.

—Vamos a la cama—pidió Hermione.

Los dos chicos la siguieron, pero Ron antes de tumbarse junto a ellos los miró.

Harry y Hermione se estaban besando, las manos de Harry desnudaban a la chica, esa había sido una de las imágenes que más le habían atormentado esos días. Pero mentiría que no hubiera sido algo que había rondado su mente muchas veces.

Los quería a los dos, los deseaba a los dos, y los celaba a ambos. Y sus inseguridades le hacían creer que nunca podría tenerlos a los dos por mucho tiempo.

Ellos no le necesitaban, y supo que esa misma imagen se habría estado dando durante esas dos semanas de ausencia. Ellos habrían estado juntos, y Ron sintió la bilis subir por su garganta. Pero la devolvió hacia abajo, ellos le miraban, prácticamente desnudos. Invitándole, como siempre ocurría cuando estaban juntos.

Los tres, hasta que Ron lo entendió, se había sentido tan mal. No podía dejar que esos pensamientos los volvieran a separar.

Harry se levantó viendo las dudas en Ron, le besó, como hizo aquella primera vez estando en casa de Sirius.

—Ya estamos los tres, nada más importa—le prometió Harry.

Hermione le esperaba en la cama, desnuda, abriendo sus piernas para que él ocupara ese sitio.

Harry le desnudaba mientras él besaba Hermione, notaba a Harry en su espalda, besándole el cuello, se sentía en casa.

Hermione tomó su varita y le lanzó a Harry y a ella varios hechizos, lubricantes, anticonceptivos y de protección.

Notó a Harry gemir a su espalda por la intrusión de la magia en su trasero. Y la lubricación natural y mágica de Hermione contra su polla.

A los tres les gustaba alargar los preliminares durante horas, pero los necesita, a los dos. Se coló en Hermione haciéndola gemir cuando se la metió completamente. Aún con Harry a su espalda, le dejó espacio, y ella subió sus piernas revelando su trasero para el moreno.

Ron se giró para besarle, no le importaba lo que ambos hubieran hecho en su ausencia, ahora estaban juntos.

Sus manos acariciaron los pechos de Hermione, mientras esta se mecía con ellos dos en su interior.

Los había echado tanto de menos, Harry acariciaba sus pezones sin dejar de gemir contra su oído, y Ron se giró. Harry le entendió perfectamente, saliendo de Hermione.

El moreno tomó su varita, y los preparó de nuevo a ambos. Tanto Hermione como Harry estaban ahora sobre la cama, mirándole, y Ron se alegró tanto de haberlos vuelto a encontrar que por primera vez en semanas respiró tranquilo.

Los besó, los acarició y lamió saboreándolos. Le gustaba la combinación en su boca del sabor de ambos genitales, jugosos y tan húmedo para él.

Mientras Ron los lamía, ellos se besaban y no pasó mucho tiempo en el que Harry fue el que se colocó sobre Hermione, penetrándola, y ofreciéndose a su vez a Ron.

Conectados los tres del modo más placentero, Ron se echó sobre Harry y este sobre Hermione, besándose los tres sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Habían encontrado el ritmo exacto, el sudor los volvía resbaladizos pero nada evitó que se corrieran a la vez.

Ron cayó sobre la cama, había sido una noche estresante, siguiendo la luz de su desiluminador, encontrando a Harry casi muerto, enfrentándose a su mayor miedo que era perderlos. Hermione colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho acurrucándose contra él, Harry saltó los dos cuerpos y se colocó a su otro lado, colocándose el brazo de Ron bajo la cabeza como a él le gustaba.

Daba igual quien ocupara qué posición, solo debían estar juntos.

Cuando Harry les contó dos años atrás sobre su descubrimiento de la relación poliamorosa de Remus, Sirius y Tonks, les había abierto la posibilidad a lo que ellos mismos sentían.

Era raro, era complicado, pero era a algo a lo que no pensaban renunciar.

El trío de oro no se separaría nunca.

Ron, esa noche, a pesar de la misión que aún tenían por delante, de las muertes por todo el país, del poder que estaba tomando Voldemort, durmió plácidamente.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito cosas más fuertes y sin embargo esto, personalmente, me ha parecido too much.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	18. Día 17. Agujerito de los deseos

**Gloryhole:** agujeros en tabiques o paredes, normalmente en baños, para mantener relaciones sexuales.

**Ron/Blaise**

**_Continuación Kink Week: Mi pareja favorita_ **

Blaise era bastante asiduo a los lavabos de la quinta planta del Ministerio, no lo iba a negar.

Pero desde que había empezado a salir con su última pareja se había hecho promesa de no ir.

La promesa duró menos que su relación, total, tampoco iban tan en serio.

Blaise ya estaba en su cubículo esperando, y es que tenía una pequeña fijación con chupar pollas de las que no viera nada más, para qué mentir.

Y ahora encima esos cubículos se habían convertido en una caja de los deseos. A Draco le había tocado Potter, venga hombre, ¿¿se podía tener más suerte??

Blaise era más de los que chupaba que de los que la metía por el agujerito, y se la había chupado a un buen número de aurores.

Se sentó en la taza, no había entrado aún nadie. Con las piernas cruzadas meditó sobre lo que quería pedirle a la cajita de las pollas que le trajera de regalo.

Sonrió como un gato, alto, fuerte, y pelirrojo. Él tenía su propio auror fetiche, pero por ese agujero no había salido nunca una mata de pelo pelirroja.

—Caja mágica de lo rabos, tráeme a Ronald Weasley y que la tenga enorme.—Pidió como cuando era pequeño y aún creía en Papá Noel.

La puerta sonó al abrirse, "premio" palmeó en silencio Blaise.

Pasos, sonido de puerta al abrirse a su derecha, pestillo, cremallera bajándose, movimiento de telas. Rabo jugoso para Blaise.

Este se puso de rodillas, y comenzó a lamerlo, no estaba mal, le estaba dando una buena mamada según él.

El sonido de otros pasos entrando le hizo sonreír, dos, dos, premio doble.

Se la sacó de la boca, mientras lo masturbaba, sin perder ojo en los movimientos en el cubículo a su izquierda.

Rosada, grande, medio dura y aún así sabrosa, Blaise paró sus movimientos. Pelo rojo, una mata pelirroja asomando por el agujero.

No, no podía ser, Blaise soltó la polla dura que tenía a la derecha, y acarició la otra. Suave y caliente, y poniéndose durísima entre sus manos.

Miró hacia abajo, pantalones azules, botas de piel de dragón reglamentarias.

Auror.

Se rió bajito, mientras lamía su glande. La metió hasta el fondo de su garganta mientras hacía una lista mental de los pelirrojos en el cuerpo de aurores.

Había cuatro.

Descartó a Smith, a ese viejo no se le levantaría tan rápido y tan dura.

Olsen, era demasiado bajo, miró los pies del auror, debería calzar al menos un 47. Olsen no podía tener ese número o sus pies hubieran llamado la atención de cualquiera.

Solo quedaban Farrell y Weasley.

Escuchó un ruido al otro lado, el primer tipo no dejaba de menear la colita olvidada. Blaise, magnánimo se la cascó profesionalmente, notó el líquido caliente en su mano, y se olvidó de él.

Estaba centrado en chupar a su 50% de Weasley.

Una de las ventajas de ese lugar era el anonimato, y una de las cosas que hacían que aquello fuera muy caliente. Nunca había tenido gran interés en saber a quién se la chupaba, sino hacerlo.

Blaise se la sacó, con ese se iba a correr imaginando que era Weasley el dueño, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Una cosa buena de ir casi todos los días era que tenía una maestría lenguil muy interesante, y la puso en marcha haciendo gemir al del otro lado. No, los gemidos eran todos iguales.

Blaise le sacó hasta el semen de cuando adolescente. Y dejó caer el suyo propio al suelo.

Magnífico, ese día había merecido la pena completamente.

Pero aún tenía la duda, vio una gota blanquecina manchando los pantalones azules en la cara externa de la pierna derecha.

En silencio tomó su varita lanzándole un "perpetuo" sus queridos amiguitos iban a pasar la mañana en aquella pernera del pantalón.

El auror se fue, y Blaise se limpió, aprovechó para echar una meadita, y dejó el baño cuando otra polla se asomó a saludar.

Él ya había tenido suficiente, no había que ser avaricioso que solo eran las 10 de la mañana.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos en su mesa favorita de la cafetería del Ministerio, Blaise estaba nervioso. Él, que no se ponía nervioso con nada, estaba esperando a que el grupo bullicioso de aurores entrara llevándose la tranquilidad de todos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Theo.

—Cállate, que no veo.

—Sabes que eso es completamente imposible, ¿verdad?—dijo Draco, no estaba para charlitas, tenía manchas que mirar, por Merlín.

Smith, 0 manchas. Menos mal, uno tenía sus límites.

Olsen, 0 manchas. Blaise tenía buen ojo.

Blaise bufó, desde donde estaba sentado no era capaz de ver las perneras de Farrell y Weasley. Potter le estaba tapando la visión inclinado sobre su amigo robándole patatas fritas.

—Llama a tu novio—se quejó Blaise a Draco.

—Potter no es mi novio.—El tono tímido de Draco no le pegaba nada en absoluto.

—Me da igual, haz que se mueva, no sé menea el culo, haz algo.

Draco le pegó una colleja nada adulta a su amigo, pero captó la atención de Potter, y los dos se empezaron a dedicar miraditas y sonrisitas.

—Iros a follar—bufó Blaise, y para sorpresa de sus amigos, Draco obedeció, se levantó y Potter le siguió.

Y la pernera derecha de Weasley estuvo completamente a su vista.

Semen, semen, semen, rezó Blaise.

Cuando vio la mancha que ya no era tan evidente en su pantalón casi se atraganta. Vale que lo había deseado, pero en el fondo pensaba que no era posible.

No podía ser, ¿de verdad se la había chupado a Weasley?

¿De verdad después de años, justo cuando pide que sea él, aparece por el agujero de los deseos?

La magia no funcionaba así.

Weasley captó su mirada, que no era otra que la de alguien que ha visto a un fantasma y no de los simpáticos de Hogwarts. Sino de los con cara de Voldemort.  
  


—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Theo mientras apuraba su café para volver a su oficina.

—Es el baño de los deseos, y en todo este puto tiempo no lo he sabido.

—¿Qué?

—Ve al baño de la quinta, y pide que te traiga a Neville Longbottom— le dijo antes de irse.

Theo se quedó pasmado mientras vio a su amigo irse. Esos dos malditos le habían vuelto a dejar con la cuenta de sus almuerzos.

Estaba de sus calenturientos amigos harto, pero lo que Blaise había dicho le dejó dubitativo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, las 13:45, aún le quedaban 15 minutos para volver al trabajo, se montó en uno de los ascensores y se bajó en la quinta planta.

Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo escribí el mes pasado, no recuerdo el día ni en qué estaba pensando, pero me he reído yo sola revisándola.
> 
> Hasta mañana, soletes.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	19. Día 18. Íncubo

**Daddy/Sir link**

**Charlie Weasley/Dennis Creevey**

**Continuación de Serpientes y Leones.**

— _Yes, daddy_ —gimió Dennis sentado a horcajadas sobre Charlie.

Charlie sonrió, él nunca había sido una persona de juegos sexuales, él era más dado a sexo a secas, bueno, duro y húmedo.

Pero ese auror con cara de niño, era todo un demonio. Un demonio con muchísimos fetiches.

Acarició sus rizos dorados, su piel tan suave casi como la de una mujer, y sus labios de un rojo pecado.

Cuando lo conoció en la boda de Harry y Draco, pensó que sería un buen polvo, pero poco más. Charlie estaba totalmente volcado en su trabajo en la reserva de dragones en Rumanía en la que trabajaba, tan lejos de la sociedad mágica inglesa.

Esa noche descubrió que las apariencias podían engañar muchísimo, y Dennis no era ningún angelito. Lo derribó tan rápido como llegaron a la habitación del hotel donde se alojaron esa noche.

Le cabalgó tan duro que Charlie no tenía claro quién se estaba follando a quién. Pero le gustó, le gustó muchísimo.

Pero de ahí a tener algo más, era complicado. Siempre había sido complicado, ¿verdad?

Salvo por el detalle de que Dennis era un pelín adictivo, Charlie solo iba a pasar dos días más en Londres, y uno rigurosamente lo pasaría en la madriguera con sus padres.

Aún así, Dennis se las ingenió para aparecer con Ron y Blaise esa noche en la madriguera.

A Charlie no le gustó especialmente, y temía que ese chico fuera de los que se colgaran y comenzaran a acosarlo. Él había sido claro, lo suyo no eran las relaciones de más de una noche.

Se le olvidó un poco la molestia cuando Dennis le hizo la mejor mamada de su vida cuando fue al baño. Estaba claro que para un auror entrar en una habitación cerrada no era muy complejo.

Al día siguiente se fue de vuelta a la reserva, y la verdad, se olvidó de Dennis.

En la reserva ya se había follado a todos los follables, y la verdad, salvo caso de necesidad extrema prefería no meter la polla donde tenía la olla, o luego los problemas, con dragones celosos de por medio era todo llamas y muerte.

Lo que no esperaba era que cuando Harry volvió de la luna de miel, viniera acompañado por cierto rubio que había tomado unos días de vacaciones, y no, no era Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Charlie cuando lo vio en el bar que solían frecuentar en el pueblo.

—Turismo.

—¿Aquí? Oye, creo que lo habíamos dejado claro, yo no busco ninguna relación seria.

Dennis le miró con sus enormes ojos azules, le costaba trabajo viéndolo intimidando a ningún mago oscuro con esa cara de niño, pero no le hizo ningún berrinche como Charlie casi esperaba.

—Yo tampoco, yo quiero sexo—dijo echando una mirada alrededor, todos iban con sus atuendos de la reserva, y Dennis estaba disfrutando con las vistas de sus compañeros.

Charlie a pesar de haber dicho lo que había dicho, notó cierta molestia, pero la mató tan rápido como surgió.

—Te recomiendo a Yuri.—le guiñó un ojo—Tiene la polla más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Dennis sonrió, y se levantó directo a Yuri, tan directo como había ido hacia él. Yuri lo iba a romper por la mitad, pero el rubio era capaz de hacerse con él, estaba seguro.

Tomó varias copas de hidromiel, pero sus ojos no paraban de ir hacia cierto punto donde demasiados rizos rubios revoloteaban riendo.

Cuando se fueron, Charlie decidió que había perdido un polvo por simple orgullo. ¿Qué más hubiera dado tener una tercera ronda con Dennis?

Se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba y se fue, aquel líquido era peligroso, porque casi pierde pie cuando quiso caminar derecho.

Un brazo le sostuvo, ¿estaba tan borracho que estaba imaginando que era Yuri? ¿No se había ido con el rubio demoniaco?

—¿Trío? ¿Quieres?—le preguntó tan parco en palabras como sabía.

Charlie asintió, eh, no se iba a ir sin sexo.

Dennis les esperaba fuera, sonriendo cuando le vio dar tumbos.

El pequeño cabrón hizo lo que quiso con los dos cuidadores de dragones, y a Charlie le dolía horrible el culo al día siguiente.

Pero aún no sabía que ese era el modus operandus del auror.

Dennis tomaba, usaba, y hacía lo que se le pegaba la soberana gana, y tú decías que sí.

Y sus ganas estaban todas puestas en Charlie.

Se coló en la reserva, causando la mayor orgía que se había visto nunca allí.

Contener a los dragones de quemarlo todo fue realmente complicado.

—¿Eres un íncubo?—le preguntó Charlie cuando se lo llevó a su propia cabaña.

Dennis solo se rió, cuando se marchó de nuevo a Londres, Charlie se sintió extrañamente vació.

Cuando al mes siguiente fue él el que decidió ir a Londres a hacerle una visita a su familia, sus padres pensaban que había pillado Viruela de Dragón.

No es que Charlie fuera un mal hijo, solo que era realmente independiente, vivía para su trabajo, y quedarse sentado en una reunión familiar durante horas no era su plan ideal.

Eso no quitaba para que no amara a su familia.

La lechuza que le mando a Dennis solo era por matar el tiempo.

Lo que le mató fue el rubio a él en los vestuarios de los aurores vistiendo una ropa interior demasiado escandalosa para ningún ser vivo con esa cara.

Pasaban meses sin que se vieran, pero como no era algo que tuviera que compartir con nadie más, la verdad es que le encantaba verle y estar con él.

Nunca había dicho la palabra "relación" y para Charlie eso era perfecto, su redondo culo y su boquita de piñón el complemento ideal.

Y qué buen uso le daba a todo.

Por eso, y sin ser realmente consciente, cuando llegó el verano ambos decidieron pasar una semana juntos viajando.

La ronda a todos los fetiches que cabían en esa cabecita fueron satisfechos, si había podido con una lluvia dorada, ser el daddy de Dennis, tratarlo como un bonito niño mimado y consentido no le causaba ningún tipo de problema.

—¿Vas a ser un niño bueno y vas a tragártela toda hasta que no te quepa más en esa boquita?—le preguntó agarrándole del mentón.

Con un para nada creíble batido de pestañas encantadoras, Dennis se puso de rodillas delante de él que estaba más duro que una piedra.

— _Yes, daddy_ —gimió malditamente erótico antes de comerse completamente su polla.

Aquello no era una relación, los dos lo sabían, pero debían llegar a una solución más conveniente porque el sueldo de cuidador de dragones o de auror, no era tan generoso como para estar cogiendo trasladares todos los fines de semana.

Que Harry le dejara caer que iban a abrir un sanatorio para criaturas mágicas altamente peligrosas en Canterbury podría ser una buena oportunidad profesional, solo eso.

Cinco años después, ninguno había hablado de estar en una relación y Charlie estaba realmente bien con eso.

Que Dennis no se fuera ninguna noche del pequeño departamento que alquiló, circunstancias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan ❤️
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	20. Día 19. Rojito

**Scent** : olores fuertes

**Percy Weasley/Rabastan Lestrange**

**_Continuación de Kink Week II: Mentes criminales_ **

  
Percy llevaba una carpeta llena de papeles innecesarios muy pegados a su cuerpo, la cabeza muy alta, y las ganas enormes.

Había conseguido una visita a Azkaban, cuando se lo solicitó al Ministro este no había comprendido porque esa inspección tenía que ser realizada por alguien como él.

El ex auror no había tomado muy bien aquellas indirectas de Percy sobre supervisar el trabajo de sus antiguos compañeros. Y porque era mejor que otros departamentos vigilaran entre ellos.

Desde que Shacklebolt se hizo con el gobierno de la nación mágica inglesa, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era no torturar a los presos de Azkaban con dementores.

Percy al principio no había visto la necesidad del cambio. Al fin y al cabo eran criminales de la peor calaña, pero caminando por los pasillos tétricos de aquella prisión, ya le pareció lo suficientemente deprimente.

A pesar de que su motivación no estaba en la seguridad y buen trato a todos los presos, lo llevó a cabo.

Visitó cada una de las celdas, las cocinas e instalaciones de la prisión.

No envidiaba a aquellos aurores que habían sido destinados allí por seis meses, al menos podían hacer rotaciones. Quizás fuera por la cantidad de años que llevaban los dementores siendo los guardianes de aquellas piedras y almas, pero era imposible no sentirse abatido allí.

Cuando llegó a la sección de los mortífagos su estómago se contrajo.

¿Podía haber un estado de más oscuro dentro de la propia oscuridad? Al parecer, sí.

Sobre la puerta reforzada con cantidades ingentes de magia un nombre en el que no había dejado de pensar.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Pero todas las ideas ardientes de su calenturienta mente ahora hacían aguas, a pesar de la desolación que se sentía, los presos estaban cuidados, alimentados, ya lo había comprobado. Eso no quitaba para que todas sus fantasías de sexo ardiente con ese criminal se vieran eclipsadas por lo que realmente sucedía.

La puerta se abrió, el preso estaba sentado en una especie de camastro, esa sección entera no tenía más que unos orificios en las paredes por los que entraba la nula luminosidad de aquella isla.

¿Qué demonios había esperado encontrar allí? ¿Una suite de un hotel donde tener sexo desenfrenado?

El preso le miró, pero no parecía reconocerle, había hecho todos aquellos movimientos para cumplir con lo último que este le dijo en las dependencias del Ministerio donde fue interrogado.

"—Podrías hacerme una visita, rojito. Me encantaría follarte y dudo que pueda ser yo el que te visite"

Y allí estaba, completamente dispuesto y sintiéndose estúpido.

Percy había llevado una orden para interrogar a algunos presos sobre las condiciones, ya había estado con una vieja bruja que le había puesto los pelos de punta, y estaba claro que por las cosas que le había contado aquel era el lugar adecuado para ella.

—Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas a este preso, auror—informó a su acompañante.

—No creo que sea seguro que se quede a solas con ningún preso de este ala, señor asistente.

No, él tampoco lo creía.

—No se preocupe, no creo que un mago armado tenga problemas con uno desarmado.

—Aún así...

—¿Acaso no quiere que le pregunte a este preso por algún motivo?—le cuestionó haciendo al hombre darle carta blanca.

—Estaré fuera, puede preguntarle lo que quiera, señor.

El auror salió, y la luz, a pesar de ser de día era demasiado tenue.

—Has venido, rojito.—Percy sintió que su corazón se saltaba un paso. Sí le había reconocido después de todo.

—Vengo a ver que en esta cárcel se estén cumpliendo los criterios humanitarios establecidos por el Ministro de Magia.

—Tan pomposo y tan pervertido.—Sonrió recostándose sobre la pared de la celda dándole a Percy una visión del hombre vestido con la túnica reglamentaria de Azkaban.—Yo creo que has venido a que te folle.

Su sonrisa ladeada la había visto en demasiados ensoñaciones de todo lo que podrían hacer si se encontraran.

Percy miró alrededor, una cosa era pensarlo, otra hacerlo.

—Te contaré secretitos de esta cárcel si te sientas aquí—dijo dándose una palmada en las piernas.

Percy le miró, y se le hizo la boca agua.

El empleado más recto, con la túnica más almidonada de Ministerio estaba accediendo a los deseos de un mortífago.

Se levantó la túnica para poder sentarse sobre él, notó su erección contra su trasero.

—Pensé que no vendrías—confesó el preso mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, Percy se sintió tan estúpido, el completo show de permisos, de historias que había orquestado para tener sexo con un preso, era ridículo, y agachó la cabeza, este le la levantó con una mano—. Pero me alegro mucho que lo hicieras, rojito. He pensado mucho en ti.

Percy gimió cuando Rabastan le apretó con fuerza las nalgas, cuando enterró la cabeza en su cuello y le olió.

Aún lo recordaba, era su olor, tan intenso y fuerte junto a lo que debía ser el jabón barato de la cárcel.

Las manos dejaron de estar sobre la tela, le bajó el pantalón hasta dejarle su entrada completamente expuesta.

—Tu culo chorrea, rojito, ¿has estado jugando pensando en mí?—Le metió un dedo profundamente en su dilatado ano.

Percy había visitado el baño antes de pasar a la sección de los mortífagos, sabía que tendría poco tiempo no quería perderlo en que su culo se dilatara y se había lanzado un hechizo que llevaba todo ese tiempo actuando.

Ya tenía tres dedos dentro de él, torturándolo. Quería la polla del preso, para eso había ido.

Rabastan no le defraudó, lo tumbó rápidamente en el camastro duro, sin quitarle los pantalones, tan solo con el espacio que necesitaba. Abrió su túnica mostrando su miembro hinchado, Percy quería chupárselo, pero no tenían tiempo.

Rabastan le folló, le folló duro y rápido mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano. Mientras Percy volvía a intoxicarse con su olor, y era poseído una y otra vez.

El preso se corrió dentro de él, y Percy eyaculó dentro de su ropa interior completamente apretada en la incómoda posición.

Rabastan salió de él, y se dirigió al diminuto lavabo que tenía la celda. Uno que hacía las veces de letrina.

Percy había estado tan excitado que realmente no se había fijado tan bien en el lugar.

Se subió los pantalones, no sin antes aplicarse un hechizo de sellado. Rabastan le sonrió de lado, sí, Percy iba a quedarse con una parte de él todavía, y le pareció bien.

Más tarde disfrutaría rememorando esa visita, y dejándolo salir de su cuerpo.

Percy fue hasta el dossier que había llevado, y anotó un par de cosas con el pulso aún acelerado.

—¿Cómo valorarías los nuevos cambios en la prisión?—preguntó de pie, Rabastan había vuelto a su catre y se había sentado mirándole.

—Muy positivamente, las visitas son de lo mejor—sonrió.

Percy casi le imitó, pero se contuvo.

—Hablo en serio, el Ministerio, y el Ministro personalmente ha destinado recursos y medidas para que el trato sea el adecuado.

—Se agradece que los dementores ya no patrullen por los pasillos—contestó Rabastan sabiendo que su pequeño chupatintas pronto se iría.

—¿La comida y la higiene?—continuó con el siguiente punto de su lista.

—Antes de que llegaras nos han obligado a todo a bañarnos y cambiarnos de túnicas, lo mejor para el asistente del Ministro—dijo con mofa, dejándole claro, que allí las cosas se hacían con un solo motivo.

—Tres comidas, aseo en las celdas, túnica nueva cada semana—enumeró Percy cada punto que habían cambiado.

—¿Habrá paseos a la luz de la niebla?—se mofó el mortífago.

—No para los presos de tu sección—dijo como si no hubieran follado escasos minutos antes.

Rabastan no lo diría, pero aún sin eso, las condiciones en Azkaban habían mejorado un 200% respecto a su anterior estancia.

Agua limpia, rendijas de luz que al menos les hacían saber cuando era de día y cuando de noche aunque no pudieran ver por ellas. Alimentos en buen estado, y agua sobre sus cuerpos.

Eran presos, que jamás saldrían de aquellas celdas, pero al menos seguían siendo personas. Rabastan estuvo más de una década sin ser nada en absoluto.

Miró al joven pelirrojo, sabía que llevaba su semen aún dentro de su culo, que había hecho todo aquel show solo para conseguirse un polvo con un preso peligroso.

Rabastan se levantó del camastro cuando Percy dobló la carpeta listo para irse. Le besó, porque hacía años que no besaba a nadie, porque era lo más real que había en su vida, y que habría. Porque le había gustado muchísimo tenerle aunque solo fueran unos minutos.

Percy le devolvió el beso, pero le apartó rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de celda abriéndose.

—¿Ha terminado, señor Weasley?—preguntó el auror que le había acompañado por todas las celdas.

—Sí, ya lo tengo todo.

Rabastan se guardó una sonrisa ladina, y volvió a su cama.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, le guiñó un ojo a Percy, este se aclaró la voz.

—El mes que viene volveré a venir.—Aunque se lo estaba diciendo al auror al cargo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Rabastan sonrió.

Desde luego, esta nueva condena iba a ser muy distinta a la anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente que no me podía olvidar de estos dos. Me encantó escribir sobre ellos en el anterior kink.
> 
> ¿A alguien les gustan tanto como a mí?
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.  
> Shimi


	21. Día 20. Hermione Granger, Ministra de Magia

**Spanking** : azotes

**Hermione/Pansy**

—¿Has sido mala?—le preguntó Pansy, pero la respuesta no era relevante, una nueva palmada sobre sus nalgas desnudas hizo que Hermione jadeara.—Muy, muy mala.

Hermione estaba tumbada bocabajo sobre las rodillas de Pansy, completamente desnuda mientras la morena la azotaba con la mano.

Pero el siguiente golpe no fue hacia sus nalgas sino que un par de dedos juguetearon con su coño mojado.

Era lo que sucedía con Pansy, lo que siempre había sucedido con ella. La fachada de la correcta y seria Hermione Granger se iba por el caño cuando Pansy Parkinson así lo quería.

Y a Pansy le encantaba llevarla al límite, mojarla cada dos por tres, meter sus dedos dentro de ella torturándola, haciendo que su clítoris muriera por ser acariciado. Pero lo que Hermione recibió fue otra fuerte nalgada, una que dejaría marca, y solo hizo que se sintiera cada vez más húmeda.

—¿Qué pensaría la gente si viera a la honorable Ministra de Magia jadear como una perra para que me la folle?—Hermione había llegado a ese punto, mientras sus pechos se movía con cada una de los azotes que Pansy le daba, en el que aquellas palabras solo la excitaban aún más.

—Si supieran como te gusta comerle el coño a tu atractiva asistente, ¡Qué vergüenza señorita Granger! Si la gente supiera lo pervertida que eres.

A ese punto Hermione ya no contenía los gemidos, su despacho estaba completamente insonorizado y con fuertes hechizos antiespionaje, gracias a Harry.

Su trasero estaba completamente rojo, sus pezones completamente duros, y su coño completamente húmedo.

Pansy volvió a meter sus dedos dentro, estaba tan resbaladiza que sabía que cabrían muchos más. Jugueteó con ella hasta desesperarla, hasta que su cuerpo temblaba sobre sus piernas.

A Pansy le encantaba llevarla hasta ese punto, en el que solo era suya, solo podía pensar en ella, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, en complacerla completamente.

Palpó su clítoris, tan hinchado y grueso como a ella le gustaba, los acarició haciendo que Hermione casi lloriqueara suplicando.

—Abre más la piernas—le pidió, Pansy tenía plena visión del coño de su jefa, de su flujo manchando sus muslos, y de ese punto que la hacía blanda.

No la torturó más, o quizás solo lo hizo de otro modo. Hermione se corrió por segunda vez sobre sus rodillas. Notó como su cuerpo se destensaba y sus costillas subían y bajaban volviendo a regular el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

Pansy le acarició la espalda, y su piel se erizó, le encantaba la sensibilidad de Hermione, cuando esta comenzó a moverse la ayudó. Trató de ponerla de pie, pero Hermione tenía otros planes. Unos que palpitaban entre sus piernas.

Abrió su boca sacando la lengua, Pansy tan solo apartó su mínima ropa interior dándole una visión de cómo ella misma estaba mojada.

Hermione la lamió, y Pansy lanzó un tempus. Aún le quedaban 20 minutos hasta la reunión con el Ministro de Magia Francés.

La agenda de Hermione era tremendamente apretada, pero Pansy había sido la mejor asistente que Hermione había tenido nunca, y sus métodos para desestresar a su jefa eran excelentes.  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda pareja lésbica, ellas me gustan, la verdad. Me parece que hacen una muy buena pareja.
> 
> Otros día más, y aunque aún quedan 11 días ya siento que voy a echar de menos publicar sobre todas estas locas parejas.
> 
> Ya inventaremos algo.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	22. Día 21. Placeres culposos

**Double penetration**

**Ron/Severus**

**_Continuación de Castigo_ **

  
  


—¿Es que estás completamente loco?—preguntó Severus sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Pensé que te gustaría—dijo Ron, aunque la voz sonó duplicada, porque delante de Severus había dos copias exactas de su pareja.

—Vamos a San Mungo.

—No, espera.—La verdad es que a Ron también le estaba dando un poco de repelús sentir que su copia decía todo exactamente como él. ¿Eso era lo que los gemelos sentían todo el rato?—Me dijeron que solo dura un par de horas.

—¿Quienes? Esos hechizos son ilegales.

No podía delatar a sus propios hermanos hasta que consiguieran los permisos para ese nuevo hechizo.

—No te lo puedo decir, pero podemos usarlo.

La mirada de los dos Rones era evidente, y Severus se dio cuenta de los motivos del joven al presentarse así.

—Siempre dices que te gustaría tener dos de mí para que te llene por todos lados.

Severus casi enrojece, pero era demasiado mayor y demasiado pervertido para eso.

Ron se acercó, los dos Rones, idénticos, y en ese momento con gemelos bultos incipientes entre las piernas.

—Me lo dijiste hace unos días, que querías tener mi polla en la boca mientras te follaba.—Los dos le rodearon, y Severus, que tenía debilidad con ese maldito pelirrojo hormonado ya se estaba muriendo por él.

Pero no se era uno de los mejores espías si se dejaba ver todo eso en su cara.

Aunque ahora no había ninguna guerra ni señor oscuro amenazando. Solo un joven de 22 años haciendo locuras para complacer a su pareja que le doblaba la edad.

Ya habían pasado todos los problemas que su relación les habían planteado, padres, amigos, celos, inseguridades, para quedar solo ellos dos.

Ahora, tres.

—Chúpamela.—Eso dicho al duplicado seguido de una bajada de pantalones enseñando idénticas pollas, mandó al traste cualquier cara de mortífago consumado de Severus. Se lamió los labios.—Chúpanosla.

Con una mano en cada hombro sintió como sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, y en ese punto, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, meterse en la boca intermitentemente una y otra.

Los gemidos ya no sabía de cual de los dos venía, y ya no le importaba, los dos eran Ron, los dos sabían a Ron. 

Y los dos se la metieron en la boca a la vez.

Mentiría si dijera que no era demasiado pero también si no le encantaba.

En algún momento, uno se retiró y se fue hacia su parte trasera. Severus había creído que esa copia no podría hacer movimientos autónomos, pero le había bajado los pantalones, estaba duro como una piedra y deseando que le follara. Pero no sabía cual de los dos era, si el real o la copia, cual fuera le estaba lamiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, y el que tenía delante le estaba follando la boca.

Solo lo disfrutó un tanto desesperadamente, pero si algo habían aprendido ambos en su relación es que eran lo que eran, y Severus era un adicto a Ron, y Ron un amante talentoso aunque sus pociones siguieran siendo una bazofia.

—Daaa—gimió Severus con la polla atorada en su garganta—.Daaa.

Los dos pelirrojos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y Severus gimió desesperado.

—Ya—pidió desesperado—. Métemela ya.

La sonrisa del Ron delante de él, era aquella perversa de saber que en aquel tema dominaba él. Solo golpeó sus labios duramente con su polla, y Severus la lamió.

Pero el Ron de detrás era mucho más obediente, porque sintió la punta roma de carne caliente atravesar sus anillo muscular.

Tenía que ser la copia, Ron no era tan obediente.

Se echó para atrás llevándose al Ron que tenía en la boca, metiéndosela completamente.

Oh, sí. Nunca había estado con dos personas a la vez y era una de sus grandes fantasías.

Ron se lo estaba regalando del único modo que podría darse, curiosamente el que seguía celando de los dos era el joven y apuesto héroe de guerra. Severus no llegaba a entenderlo, porque desde hacía mucho era única y exclusivamente suyo.

El movimiento no era tan sincronizado como en su mente, pero era increíblemente bueno sentirse así. Lleno.

El Ron delantero agarró su mandíbula marcando su propio ritmo y no el que el Ron trasero marcaba con sus caderas.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntaron los dos—¿Te gusta ser jodido así?

Dio gracias a Merlín de no correrse con esas palabras porque quería gastar todo el tiempo de su regalo.

Tocarse no era una opción, pero le quemaba la polla.

Solo gimió, porque no iba a sacar nada de su boca.

Y entonces empezaron las verdaderas embestidas, esas que le dejaban luego las piernas temblando. La que le hacían recordar al maldito pelirrojo dentro de él mientras tenía que dar clases a estúpidos niños.

Severus casi se ahoga a pollazos, la fantasía estaba siendo completamente intensa.

Del modo en el que estaba siendo follado tenían que haberse corrido los tres en ese punto, y cayó en la cuenta de que un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras como Ron estaba usando un contenedor en los tres.

Le amaba, muchísimo, estúpidamente mucho. Elevó su mano que trataba de mantenerse elevada para apretarle los huevos.

Severus fue colocado como un muñeco en mil posturas, clavado a la cama que compartían cada noche, en el suelo y en su escritorio. Le sujetaban porque si por sus piernas fueran dudaba que pudiera con los dos cuerpos.

A veces paraban para lamerle a él, para besarle y acariciarle llevándole a otro nivel de placer.

—No puedo más, ¿cuánto tiempo queda?—Odiaba tener que ser él el que lo dijera, pero sentía que le iban a estallar las pelotas.

—Ahora viene lo mejor.—Ambos tenían parches de manchas rojizas por todo su cuerpo, la pecas solo lo hacían aún más atractivo.

Había conocido a unos pocos sádicos, Ronald Weasley era de los peores.

—Te vamos a romper el culo los dos.—Severus abrió mucho los ojos.

—No.

—¿No lo has llegado a pensar?—El eco en su mente era mortificante, sí, lo había pensado, de hecho lo estaba pensando y tocándose a sí mismo. Pero eso le provocaría una fisura.

Ron no era pequeño precisamente.

Sintió como los dos le acariciaban su ya dilatado ano.

Cuando vio a uno de los Rones agarrar su varita sintió que ese era el verdadero, su ano recibió numerosos hechizo lubricantes demasiado buenos de por sí solos.

—¿Cuidado, eh?

El real y la copia le besaron dulcemente y Severus tembló de anticipación.

La copia lo tomó entre sus brazos colocándolo bocarriba sobre su cuerpo, su polla entró resbalando casi en su interior, lo torturó un poco entrando y saliendo ante el que ahora sabía era el real, que se masturbaba delante de ellos. Pero no se hizo de rogar y se colocó entre las piernas de Severus.

No, no diría que entró fácil y suave, pero sí que fue malditamente excitante notarse a punto de reventar.

Mordió sus labios mientras sentía como lo volvía a lubricar mientras la copia lo masturbaba.

Cuando ambos se movieron Severus supo que le costaría sentir algo así alguna vez más, era demasiado, mucho, pero también tan bueno.

Su propia polla quedó aprisionada contra su cuerpo mientras el Ron sobre él marcaba el ritmo y cerraba los ojos de puro placer.

Severus tomó su rostro para besarlo. Pero la posesividad era algo que la copia también había heredado y le giró el rostro para besarlo.

Supo que el anillo restrictor se lo quitaron cuando se corrió sobre su pecho, y los Rones se corrieron dentro de él.

Dos pares de fuertes brazos le abrazaron, Severus se sentía muy blando como si le hubieran batido los huesos.

Los besos, y los te quiero le hicieron sonreír. Hasta que notó que ya no era piel lo que había bajo su cuerpo, solo las sábanas de su cama y Ron, su Ron, el único, trató de limpiarlo.

—Déjalo, está bien así.

—¿Te gustó?—lo abrazó Ron atrayéndolo más sobre él.

—Me ha encantado, pero también ha sido muy intenso, demasiado intenso.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero—le besó Severus—, pero vas a tener que dar mis clases mañana.

—No, ya sabes que soy horrible en pociones.

—Haberlo pensado antes, y si haces explotar mi aula atente a las consecuencias.

Ron trató de tocar su culo viscoso, pero Severus le siseó como la auténtica serpiente que podía llegar a ser.

—No vas a acercarte ahí en muchos días, Weasley.

—No serás capaz.—Ron le besó pero dejó tranquilo al pocionista.

No, no sería capaz pero por esa noche había tenido suficiente sexo. Quizás otro día fuera él el que le daría un regalo por duplicado.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os engaño, nunca pensé escribir más de ellos, peeeero llego el kink III y este promt, y no pude resistirme.
> 
> Mañana más.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	23. Día 22. Sorpresas

**Pleasure denial:** denegación de placer

**Draco/Teddy**

  
  


Había cosas que no cambiaban ni aunque uno fuera un adulto, un próspero hombre de negocios, e independiente emocionalmente.

Tu madre siempre haría contigo lo que ella quisiera.

Draco miraba su caro reloj muggle, esos cretinos tenían cosas que realmente valían la pena, y muchas libras también.

—Madre, tengo una cita con un proveedor en 40 minutos.

—Después de 18 años creo que un par de minutos tampoco es tanto tiempo—le reprendió Narcisa.

Realmente a Draco le importaba bien poco aquella tía perdida y su supuesto sobrino.

Draco había dado por sentado que la única familia que tenía tras la muerte de su padre, era su madre. Pero por eso mismo, era incapaz de negarle muchas cosas. Como la posibilidad de llegar tarde a una reunión de negocios que además tenía pinta de acabar siendo un encuentro sexual muy interesante.

La chimenea les avisó de que ya estaban llegando, Draco se levantó del sillón que había estado ocupando hasta el momento, echándole una ojeada de nuevo a su reloj.

Estaría 15 minutos.

Casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio salir a la reencarnación de su tía Bellatrix por la chimenea, mierda de escarbato, casi emite un grito nada masculino. Por suerte, llevaba toda la vida jugando una partida de póker con el mundo y pudo controlarse.

La sonrisa de la mujer le resto el efecto "loca asesina" de su tía muerta, y Draco comenzó a notar las diferencias entre una y otra.

Su madre avanzó hasta ella.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, Andrómeda—la saludó con emoción, la mujer la abrazó, desde luego nada de Bellatrix había en ese gesto.

Draco se alegró por su madre, estaba realmente sola desde que Draco se había ido de la mansión y la compañía de una hermana le vendría muy bien.

La chimenea volvió a crepitar, Draco imaginó que sería su sobrino.

Lo primero que vio fue un extravagante pelo azul cortado más de un lado que del otro dejando caer unos mechones sobre su ojo. Un cuerpo esbelto, y una sonrisa torcida.

Si con la copia mejorada de Bellatrix no gritó, con este chico realmente atractivo, casi pierde pie.

Era el mismo al que se había follado en uno de sus almacenes hacía solo un par de noches.

—Hola tío, soy Teddy Lupin.—Fue hacia él sabiendo más que él quien era Draco.

A Draco le costó estrecharle la mano, pero con todo su aplomo lo hizo.

¿En serio se había acostado con su propio sobrino? Y si al menos el maldito se hiciera el sorprendido, pero ese tal Teddy sabía perfectamente quién era él.

El mismo al que había visto bebiendo con sus amigos, besándose con unos y otros, mirándole provocadoramente.

Draco no era de piedra y se lo había llevado a un cuartucho que solían usar de almacén en ese local, uno de los muchos de los que era propietario.

Como le había besado, como le había sobado sin contemplación, como había agarrado ese pelo azul inconfundible mientras el chico se la chupaba.

Como lo había subido a unas cajas y se la había metido sin despegarse ni un poco.

Como le había lanzado un hechizo para que no se corriera y arruinara su impoluto traje azul.

Como el chico le había suplicado que le dejara venirse una y otra vez, y como Draco lo había disfrutado demasiado.

No lo podía evitar, era un maldito controlador.

Y ahora ese mismo chico bonito se estaba riendo entre dientes, los mismo que le habían mordido el hombro para que le dejara correrse.

Aún tenía la marca en su piel.

Cuando la chimenea volvió a crepitar, Draco pensó que eran los aurores para detenerle. Por Merlín, que fuera mayor de edad, suplicó mientras hacía los cálculos mentales.

Pero no solo eran los aurores, era el puto Harry Potter, que resultó ser el padrino de Teddy.

—Como un hijo para mí—dijo palmeando el hombro del peliazul.

Draco había sobrevivido a la guerra, a un psicópata, para morir a manos del jefe de aurores por follarse a su protegido.

—Un placer haberos podido conocer, y reencontrarnos—dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia Potter, pero sus ojos al final acabaron en el granuja que estaba disfrutando demasiado su malestar—. Siento dejaros pero tengo una reunión de negocios.

Se metió en las llamas como quien está huyendo de su muerte, y todavía el maldito Teddy Lupin tuvo la osadía de lamerse los labios y guiñarle un ojo antes de que Draco desapareciera en las lomas de su propia condenación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi


	24. Día 23. Anillados juntos

**Piercing**

**Sirius/Harry**

**_Continuación de Kink Week II: Anillado a ti_ **   
  


  
  


Harry no quería cerrar los ojos, pero aunque la idea había sido suya, ahora ante el artilugio al rededor de su pene se sintió nervioso.

Sabía que el leve dolor que había sentido en sus pezones no sería nada comparado al que sentiría en pocos segundos cuando el perforador al que habían ido él y Sirius, perforara su glande para colocarle un piercing idéntico al que el mayor llevaba.

Harry se había graduado en la academia de aurores, y había querido celebrarlo con su pareja, dos años y medio después, seguían juntos.

Sí habían podido notar la desaprobación de algunos, sobre todo de los señores Weasley, para sorpresa de Harry, Remus los había defendido a capa y espada.

Y pensar que había estado completamente celosos de él en el pasado.

Sirius le había dicho que le regalaría lo que él quisiera por su graduación, y Harry había lamido el piercing de su pene largo rato, pero acabó pidiendo uno igual.

Sirius le había llevado al mismo lugar donde él se lo había hecho, una pequeña tienda de tatuajes en el Soho de Londres.

El hombre delante de su pene flácido era una muestra de mucho más de que lo que Sirius llevaba sobre su piel.

—¿Listo?—preguntó mirándole. Harry asintió, pero miró a Sirius a su lado.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo hoy—Le acarició el hombro. Pero Harry estaba convencido, quería ese aro de metal colgando de su pene, sentirlo duro contra su piel, y que Sirius lo lamiera hasta volverle loco.

—Dispara—dijo Harry, ganándose una sonrisa del tipo entre sus piernas.

Dolió, dolió una barbaridad, pero Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese dolor. El aro en su glande hinchado y no por la excitación, era más pequeño. En un mes podría cambiarlo si todo iba bien.

Pero lo que no le gustó ocurrió cuando Sirius pagó por su piercing.

—Ya sabes que debes limpiarlo dos veces al día, tener siempre las manos limpias cuando lo hagas y esperar hasta que la zona no te duela para mantener relaciones sexuales.

Sirius asintió, Harry no.

—Tenemos condones especiales por si queréis comprarlo para prevenir cualquier infección.

—Gracias, Arch—dijo Sirius comprando un par de cajas.

Cuando salieron, Harry podía notar su Príncipe Alberto tirar.

—¿Molesto? ¿Nos vamos a casa?—le preguntó Sirius.

—No, tenemos que ir a la fiesta de graduación, quiero mi puto diploma.

Cuando se desaparecieron en un callejón solitario, Harry aún se sentía tirante.

La graduación fue larga, pero acabaron borrachos como cubas, lo que era éxito seguro.

Harry llegó con las manos metidas en los pantalones de Sirius a casa, se lo quería follar en la mismísima entrada, porque el maldito no le había dejado hacerlo en los baños de la academia.

No sabía desde cuando tenía tanto remilgos en los sitios donde lo hacían.

—Vamos arriba—tiró de él Sirius besándolo, y haciendo brincar los aros en los pezones de Harry.

—Voy a romperte el culo—le prometió Harry tambaleándose, quizás si iban a necesitar la cama.

Pero cuando Harry se quitó los pantalones, el principito estaba rojo, y no solo por lo duro que lo tenía.

—Hoy vamos a dormir—le besó Sirius separándose de él.

—No, sexo, sexo—pidió Harry pareciendo el niño que había dejado de ser hacía muchísimo.

—Hoy no vas a meter eso en ningún lado—le recriminó Sirius—¿Acaso quieres perder la polla?

—Se me ocurre un sitio donde la quiero perder.—Pero la verdad es que le molestaba bastante, imaginar metiéndolo apretado le dio un poco de repelús.

Harry se sentó desnudo en la cama, mirando como Sirius se desnudaba y se sentaba al otro lado en la cama.

Se miró la polla, Harry tenía un buen miembro, y se veía genial con ese aro metálico, una gotita solitaria salía de su prepucio, y le dijo que esa noche en esa cama iba a haber sexo.

Sirius le miraba, le conocía de sobra para saber que Harry era incluso más cabezota que él.

—He sido un excelente recluta, he sacado las mejores notas, y no me he pegado con casi nadie—dijo levantando la manta con la que Sirius se había cubierto, su polla estaba más dura de lo que Sirius quería reconocer, y coronada por su propio piercing.

—Buen chico—Sirius le palmeó el abdomen marcado, pero Harry no se quitó para nada.

No, Harry meneó la argolla de Sirius, haciendo que su polla se endureciera más, la mano de Sirius se colocó en su cadera, haciéndolo parar. Igual que Sirius le conocía a él, Harry conocía a su padrino. Eso era un no mayúsculo.

—Fóllame—se inclinó Harry.

No es que no lo hubieran hecho nunca así, pero era verdad que no era lo que Harry más amaba.

—Esperaremos unos días—se negó Sirius.

—Y una mierda.

—Merlín, tienes la boca más sucia del mundo.—Le miró rodando los ojos Sirius.

—La quiero completamente sucia.

Ambos se miraron, el príncipe Sirius estaba lleno de preseminal, no le disgustaba tanto como él quería hacerle ver a Harry. El suyo tiraba, pero Harry estaba demasiado cachondo.

Sirius le besó, y hizo rodar a Harry en la cama hasta dejarlo bocarriba, notaba la punta roma de la polla de Sirius ya en su entrada, joder, para no querer.

Le lanzó un hechizo de lubricación y comenzó a acariciar su ano con su piercing, Harry empezó a joderse la cabeza. Sirius lo estaba haciendo a posta.

Se metió poco a poco, debía darle mérito, Harry era mucho menos delicado, pero ahora se sentía un donut relleno. Era raro, era molesto, pero era jodidamente excitante.

Harry le mordió un pezón a Sirius, y este le hizo pagarlo dándole mucho más duro.

Se inclinó sobre Harry, en esa postura, lleno de tatuajes, con sus pezones taladrados, y su pelo largo cubriéndolos se hubiera podido morir del gusto.

Sirius no solo lo encendía sexualmente, sino, eso no hubiera funcionaba como lo hacía. Harry buscó sus labios, y el beso fue mucho más dulce de lo que el acto parecía.

—Sin manos—le advirtió Sirius cuando vio a Harry ir a tocarse.

Harry tenía conseguidísimo el ángulo que hacía a Sirius ver las estrellas, pero Sirius no tenía tanta práctica con él. Miró hacia abajo, duro como una piedra, mojado, y con el brillo del piercing.

Le gustó demasiado la visión de su propia polla, los movimientos de Sirius dentro de él, sus pelotas en las que también tenía un pequeño piercing rebotando contra él.

Harry pensó que tardaría más, pero un espeso y grueso hilo blanco le dio en toda la cara. Sirius sonrió mientras machacaba sin parar el culo de Harry hasta que él mismo se corrió.

Pero no se dejó caer sobre él, Harry diría que estaba todo bien, pero le escocía la polla horrores, y se estaba haciendo el duro.

Sirius se levantó, tomó su varita y una gasas para retirar los restos de semen, aplicó la solución antibaceterial suavemente, y Harry suspiró aliviado.

Sirius se abrazó a su espalda y metió la cabeza en el hueco de cuello.

—Mañana va a dolerte el culo—le susurró, y Harry quiso deshacer el abrazo pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

Al final, tan solo besó sus manos.

Al menos durante una semana era muy probable que a Harry le volviera doler el culo recurrentemente. Pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien siempre que fuera con Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este no tuve la más mínima duda que sería una continuación de ellos dos.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	25. Día 24. Veinte años juntos

**Drip :** velas, cera

**Ron/Hermione**

  
  
  


La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, levemente iluminada por las llamas de pequeñas velas a su alrededor.

Ron respiraba agitadamente, no sabía bien cómo sentirse, una nueva gota de cera cayó por su abdomen. Era demasiado caliente sobre la piel, pero a la vez muy excitante haciendo que ese contraste pusiera todos sus vellos de punta.

Sobre él, Hermione sostenía una vela roja goteante. Un pequeño camisón del mismo color, y completamente transparente tapaba demasiado menos de lo que dejaba ver.

Quería lamerla entera, en especial sus pezones que se trasparentaban duros tras las el leve tejido de encaje.

La idea había sido de ella, su mujer había comenzado a soltarle indirectas sobre probar nuevas cosas, y en un primer momento Ron se había negado.

Para él, su vida sexual era totalmente satisfactoria, no necesitaba nada más que a Hermione desnuda y mojada bajo o sobre él, no necesitaban jueguitos raros para ponerle chispa a su relación.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó antes. Llevaba tantos años con ella que también sabía cuando no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Era cabezona y siempre pensaba que llevaba la razón, cierto era que solía ser verdad, pero en esto Ron estaba seguro, él era capaz de hacerla disfrutar sin accesorios y cosas raras de esas que vendían los gemelos en su tienda, gracias.

Otra gota caliente cayó un poco más abajo, Hermione le había asegurado que no sufriría quemaduras ni tirones al apartarla, y ella siempre, siempre, confirmaba todas las cosas. El camino era evidente sobre su cuerpo lleno de pecas.

Totalmente desnudo no podía ocultar la dura erección que su esposa, y sus ideas, le estaban provocando. Dura y húmeda.

Y sus manos recorrieron uno de los muslos de Hermione ascendiendo hasta su culo, pero ella se la quito.

—Aún no.—Ron bufó, la deseaba, y quería tocarla, si por él fuera la tocaría a todas horas.

—Déjame tocártelo—pidió haciendo un puchero. Ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus generosos pechos se movieran.

Se moría por chupárselos. Pero lo que sintió fue un par de gotas demasiado cerca de su erección y siseó.

Ella se mordió el labio, no era el único excitado, y Ron movió su pene ganándose otro mordisquito en sus labios.

Aquello fue una invitación y notó la gota ardiente sobre el tronco de su pene, eso sí le arrancó una exclamación entre sorprendida, dolorida y excitada.

—¿Te duele?

Ron lo pensó, y no, no le dolía, era extraño, muy caliente pero no al punto de no ser soportable.

Meneó su pene en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Y Hermione se mordió de nuevo el labio, realmente aquello la estaba excitando y se dio cuenta de que a él le excitaba excitarla.

Bajaron otras gotas y Ron jadeó cada vez que alguna lo tocaba.

Volvió a acercar su mano, quería tocarla, quería comprobar que bajo todo ese bonito encaje su mujer tenía el coño mojado.

Para su completo disfrute, Hermione abrió levemente las piernas, y Ron no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Apretó sus nalgas para luego llevar sus dedos hasta el centro, caliente, y húmedo, como él tanto había deseado.

Lo acarició sobre el tejido, pero notaba como sus dedos se empapaban con facilidad.

Sobre él, Hermione no había parado de dejar caer cera por su cuerpo. Y la combinación de ambas cosas le estaban gustando muchísimo, muchísimo más de lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Trató de apartar las braguitas pero con una sola mano no podía.

—Herms, necesito más—dijo de un modo realmente suplicante.

Ella sonrió, de ese modo que le hacía cosquillear hasta detrás de las orejas. Le gustaban todas las versiones que conocía de su mujer; una fiera en el Ministerio, una madre cariñosa, una esposa firme, y una mujer deshinibida en la cama.

Bajó sus braguitas haciendo que Ron se moviera en la cama para acercarse más, pero con la mano en la que no llevaba la vela, le empujó contra la cama.

—Tú te quedas quieto, la que se mueve soy yo.

Solo con esa frase, Ron se emocionó, no iba a negar que no le excitara lo mandona que era Hermione, sino difícilmente hubieran prosperado como pareja.

Lo que hizo después, Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos y brujas ilustres, lo que hizo después le hizo casi correrse.

Hermione se subió a la cama, pero no sobre el pene de Ron, no, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cera endurecida, su pecho, su abdomen, su pene, sus testículos eran de un rosa ñoño que enrojecía su piel debajo.

Hermione colocó una pierna a cada lado de la cabeza de Ron mientras ella tenía plena visión de todo su cuerpo, vela en mano, solo dejó que Ron hiciera lo que él quisiera debajo suya.

Y lo hizo, la agarró por los muslos bajándola un poco más para tenerla sobre su boca.

Ahora no era él el único que gemía, si no tuviera la boca tan ocupada sonreiría, pero una gruesa gota de cera salpicó un trozo de piel virgen y sensible.

Esa mujer suya iba a matarle, pero de un modo delicioso.

Quizás incorporar cosas nuevas no fuera tan malo.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabes que algo está pasando en tu cabeza cuando te das cuenta de que hay 6 días en los que sale Ron, junto con Harry es el personaje que más se repite en este kinktober.
> 
> ¿Casualidad?
> 
> ¿Obsesión?
> 
> Mis dos, o tres, según se mire, parejitas heteros son canon, anda que... pero bueno, me gustan, creo que entré a la fanfiction buscando romione, y acabé en el más sucio antro de perversión. 
> 
> Ya nos va quedando menos para acabar el mes y el kink ¿qué tal estáis llevando este octubre?
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	26. Día 25. Yo también te quiero

**Kneel** : arrodillarse

  
**Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory**

Victor llevaba dos años con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, cuando Voldemort se había alzado con el dominio del mundo mágico, todos habían caído, y los que no habían caído se le habían unido.

Viktor se había unido, Karkarov había salvado a la mayoría de sus alumnos de la ira del mago oscuro, el precio a cambio era alto, muy alto.

Viktor había podido eludir muchas de las peores partes de ser un mortífago, pero esos estúpidos ingleses habían tenido que aparecer en su guardia en la frontera.

Los trasladó a las mazmorras del cuartel mortífago en el que trabajaba.

Al menos, bajo su mando no había torturas. Viktor no lo consentía, una cosa era que no tuvieran las mismas ideas, otra ser un sádico. Todos los que estaban bajo sus órdenes lo tenían claro y Viktor si encontraba a algún mago o bruja que abusaba de su poder se lo hacía pagar, como ejemplo para los demás.

Había dos bandos, pero no era unos animales, al menos eso era lo que él trataba de mantener para salvar su alma de tanta oscuridad.

Lo reconoció cuando de rodillas ante él estaba su compañero del Torneo de los Tres Magos, parecía una eternidad de aquello, pero solo habían pasado cinco años.

—Diggory—dijo con su marcado acento, el nombrado alzó sus ojos al reconocer a su antiguo rival.

—Krum.—Su labio sangraba y el morado en su pómulo estaba creciendo, se había resistido. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, la verdad.

Viktor sintió como si los años no hubieran pasado cuando se miraron. Su yo adolescente y mucho más inocente reconoció al chico del que había estado enamorado.

El primer y único hombre del que lo había estado.

Habían pasado los años, unos realmentes malos que en todos habían dejado mella, pero él seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre. Estuvo tentado de limpiar con su mano la sangre que le ensuciaba, pero esta hubieran ido a sus labios, a acariciarlos.

Solo apretó su mano, y Diggory apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?—preguntó uno de sus hombres.

Viktor no era capaz de apartar la mirada del moreno, ¿qué habría sentido él al verlo?

Allí de rodillas, tuvo que volver a contenerse para no tomar su rostro y que volviera a mirarle.

Lo vio sin sangre, y con los ojos llenos de placer, como tanto tiempo atrás en una postura muy similar, pero uno de sus hombres le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Krum?

—Encerradlos.

Los diligentes mortífagos agarraron a los presos arrastrándolos hasta los calabozos.

Viktor los siguió con la mirada.

La orden era clara, solo mantenían con vida a aquellos que tuvieran valor como moneda de cambio; aquellos que fueran a ser ejecutados como ejemplo; o los que se volviera leal a su causa.

Diggory no sería ninguno de esos tres casos, y Viktor era el encargado de dar la orden, sabía que solo la estaba aplazando.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez fue cuando su nombre, como el suyo, salió elegido del cáliz de fuego.

Desde ese día lo tuvo siempre a ojo, al enemigo siempre había tenerlo bien vigilado. Pero este en vez de comportarse como tal, siempre trataba de hablar con él. Y cuando una de sus sonrisas le hizo devolvérsela de un modo estúpido, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Pero no fue hasta después de la primera prueba que entendió que era.

Más bien, después del beso que Cedric le dio.

Lo lógico hubiera sido evitarle, ni él era homosexual, ni esta estaba permitida en su mundo, sería expulsado de Durmstrang si llegaba a saberse, del equipo de Quidditch y sobre todo, de su familia.

Pero Viktor no lo hizo, no cuando Cedric lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba durante tanto tiempo que Viktor no sabía que los besos pudieran durar.

Un día los besos no fueron suficiente, y el baño de prefectos al que Cedric le llevó fue testigo de como ambos eran capaces de amarse con sus cuerpos.

Viktor vivía torturado por la culpa y el miedo a ser descubierto, y por las ganas de verle, de besarle y de hacerle el amor.

La última prueba en la que todo se reveló como una trampa, aunque en aquel entonces no lo había creído, Cedric prefirió quedarse con él cuando fue maldecido que hacerse con la copa.

Cuando se separaron en el embarcadero donde su barco le esperaba Cedric le dijo que le quería, Viktor nunca se lo dijo.

Nunca contestó sus cartas, ni sus intentos por volver a verle.

Viktor pensó que solo había vuelto a ser dueño de sí mismo, que había entrado en razón.

Pero fue incapaz de olvidarle, no pudo. Y verle lo había demostrado.

Cada preso estaba en uno de los calabozos, Viktor entró en el de Cedric que había sido encadenado a la pared.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí?—le preguntó cuando cerró la puerta y estuvieron a solas.

Cedric no contestó, ya contaba con ello.

Pero sabía que no estaba allí para preguntar sus planes en la resistencia, estaba allí porque quería verle, porque necesitaba verle.

Se acercó a él, que seguía sin mirarle y tomó su barbilla alzándola. Recibiendo una mirada de odio.

—Ojalá no estuvieras aquí—dijo Viktor con voz torturada—. Ojalá no tuviera que ser yo el que haga esto.

—No hagas como si yo te importara, ya dejaste claro eso en el pasado.

Viktor no le había soltado pero cuando Cedric trató de apartarse, no le dejó, apretándole aún más.

—Tú no estuviste en mi cabeza estos años.—Se inclinó para reprocharle, cuando sabía que no tenía derecho.

—Tú hiciste que no pudiera estarlo.

Viktor le besó, pero Cedric apartó su boca.

—Si tienes que matarme, hazlo, pero no vuelvas a besarme en tu maldita vida.

Había rabia en su voz, pero también dolor.

—Lo siento.

Las cadenas en sus muñecas sonaron cuando Cedric se puso de pie retándole. Viktor volvió a besarle, y esta vez Cedric sí se lo devolvió.

Hacía años que soñaba con esos besos, con su cuerpo, ambos acabaron contra la pared de esa asquerosa celda. Nada hubiera frenado el roce de sus cuerpos recordándose, las manos de Cedric sobre su pecho, donde siempre había habido un vacío.

La necesidad escaló, igual que lo había hecho en el baño de prefectos, la ropa sobró, y la piel de Cedric seguía siendo como sus manos la recordaban.

Los gemidos cuando volvió a estar en su interior los acalló con su boca. Pero el sonido de las cadenas les acompañaba en cada envestida.

Derramarse en su interior fue lo único que tuvo sentido en todos esos malditos y oscuros años.

La frente de Cedric cayó sobre su hombro, rendido. Y Viktor se sintió igual.

Acarició su pelo, estaba sucio y había restos de sangre seca en él.

Le alzó el rostro, había tanta desolación en sus ojos.

Viktor sabía que acabaría pagándolo.

Desencadenó sus muñecas, Cedric le miró sorprendido.

—Vete.—Cedric no comprendió, no al principio, estaba en un lugar donde el mayor dolor no era la guerra sino su corazón—Vete, y huye.

Viktor le subió la ropa, le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Cómo?

Una máscara y una túnica negra aparecieron en la celda.

—No puedo irme sin ellos—comprendió.

—No mantendré esto más tiempo, vete ahora, o al alba morirás con el resto.

Los ojos de Cedric volaban hacia todos lados, maldito estúpido.

Viktor le empujó.

—Vete, por favor.

Cedric se colocó la túnica y la máscara, Viktor había hecho que el vigilante de turno se marchara.

Cedric se perdió en la noche caminando como uno más de sus hombres.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo Viktor, como si le hubiera oído se giró, podía ver sus labios, los que solo hacía unos minutos había besado por última vez. Cedric le sonrió como cuando le vio por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este shipp debe de existir porque hay algunas imágenes por ahí.
> 
> Entramos en la última semana.
> 
> Hasta mañana.  
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi


	27. Día 26. Indómito

**Defiance** : rebelde, desafiante

**Tom/Harry**

  
  


—¿Vas a dejarme besarte alguna vez?—Le acarició la mejilla magullada Tom a Harry.

El joven a pesar de encontrarse de rodillas, desnudo, jadeando y con sangre en el labio le miraba desafiante.

El joven Potter le había deslumbrado desde su regreso, mermando su ansia por matarlo y despejarle el camino que hacía años se había trazado a sí mismo.

¿Cómo destruir a ese maravilloso ser?

No fue capaz, y Harry no tenía instinto homicida.

Tom le ofreció un trato, un poco forzado quizás, pero amaba los retos. Y ese chico lo era, un reto excitante.

"Tu vida, conmigo, a cambio de la de ella"

Ella era esa repugnante sangre sucia que Harry llamaba familia.

Harry había desaparecido del mundo, y era solo suyo.

Encerrado en la antigua mansión Riddle, con Tom como única compañía.

Harry había tratado de morderle, y Tom había disfrutado con sus esfuerzos. Con su ansia de luchar a pesar de que se había rendido hacía meses.

Le había hecho suyo de todos los modos posibles, pero se negaba a besarle. El jovencito rebelde que gemía de placer cuando Tom le follaba durante horas, le negaba su boca. Y Tom lo amaba aún más por ello.

Rodeado de auténtico lameculos, Harry era su rayo de luz en la oscuridad, una que iba a comérselo por completo y atarlo a Tom para siempre.

Pero le encantaba que se resistiera, que luchara, que le desafiara.

Era el único capaz de hacerlo, su único rival y el dueño de su podrido corazón.

Tom le agarró de la barbilla y lamió la sangre que manchaba sus labios sintiendo como Harry los fruncía con fuerza.

Sin embargo, Harry se agarró de sus hombros, y lo derribó en el suelo.

Harry abrió su túnica buscando su miembro duro, no había cosa que más excitara a Tom que esas batallas que tenían.

Notó sus caricias hasta tenerlo completamente listo, y las paredes anales de Harry le engulleron, llenándolo de otro tipo de placer. Uno puramente carnal.

Los ojos verdes, sin esas estúpidas gafas eran como dos avadas que querían matarle, lentamente, de placer.

Harry no era su rival, no era su enemigo, no era quien le destruiría, sino que juntos iban a crear algo nuevo. Algo magnífico, algo único.

Tom lo cargó hasta la cama, no es que le molestara el duro suelo, es que quería adorarlo como se merecía, y quizás podría robarle un beso, un beso de verdad.

Sabía que ambos acabarían sangrando de nuevo, pero era así como le gustaba.

Era así como quería a Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he escrito un tomarry y creo que no habrá más, no hay opción de que no sea una relación tóxica en mi cabeza aunque he disfrutado con esta experiencia.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana.
> 
> Besitos.  
> Shimi.


	28. Día 27. Nudos

**Shibari:** ataduras

**James/Sirius**

  
  


—¿Tú estás seguro de esto?—preguntó dubitativo Sirius al ver las cuerdas finas que James había comprado.

—Vi a Lily con un dibujo de esto entre sus libros.—James subió sus gafas con su típico tic de cuando no estaba seguro de algo.

—Tu no-novia es una auténtica pervertida—bufó divertido Sirius.

—No hables así de Lily.—Se enfadó el gafotas.

—¿Y por qué soy yo el modelo de vuestras cositas raras?—preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa del uniforme.

James le miró dejando los nudos a un lado.

—¿Porque careces de eso llamado vergüenza, de moral vas corto, y puede servirte con cierto lobo?

—Ya sé porqué eres mi mejor amigo—le sonrió ampliamente—¿Me lo quito todo?

—No necesito ver tu micropene, gracias.

—Insultando mi nada pequeña hombría no es como se piden los favorcitos, Potter.

—Ropa interior puesta, Black—le amenazó.

James le había mostrado una imagen que hasta a él le había sorprendido, una chica completamente desnuda y atada con esas finas cuerdas en unas formas realmente sugerentes.

Algo le decía que Lily Evans no era la dueña de la imagen que James había encontrado, la chica era una auténtica mojigata, pero se lo había callado porque en el fondo tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se vería con ellas puesto.

Y luego se iba a dar un pasito por el dormitorio para que Remus le viera, que ese era otro mojigato que no aceptaba ninguna de sus invitaciones a llevar esa bonita "amistad" a algo más físico. Pero que le miraba comiéndole con la mirada, lo hacía.

—¿Y dónde has encontrado tú esas fotos?—preguntó mientras sentía que en ese aula hacía un frió del demonio y podría cortar hielo con sus pezones.

—La biblioteca Black no es la única que tiene cosas interesantes.—Con la de vueltas que James le estaba dando a la cuerda lo más normal era que el que acabara atado fuera él.

Pero al final miró a Sirius calculando sus medidas, y parecía decidido.

—Ponte de pie.

—Sí, señor fetichista—le picó Sirius.

—No jodas, Sirius. Creo que esto va por aquí, dame tu pie.

Para sorpresa de James, Sirius le dio el pie, y se comportó como un chico obediente haciendo todo lo que le pedía.

Lo mismo la opción de controlar a Sirius siempre fue atarlo como a un perro.

Los nudos eran complicados, pero había estado leyendo mucho sobre ello. No iba a negar que a él también le había sorprendido encontrar aquella imagen en el libro de Lily, pero si a ella le gustaban esas cosas, él iba a aprenderlas todas. Iba a hacerse maestro.

Cuando comprobó el resultado final, se quedó asombrado. A James aunque no le gustaran los hombres podía apreciar cuando uno era atractivo, y Sirius Black era el más atractivo de todo Hogwarts. Las cuerdas se le ceñían a la perfección por sus muslos y brazos, pero donde realmente hacían un excelente trabajo eran las que cruzaban su entrepierna, que gracias a Merlín había pedido que no mostrara. Las que cruzaban su pecho aprisionando sus pectorales dejando una gruesas líneas marcando sus pezones.

¿Los pezones de los chicos podían verse así de bien?

—Quiero verme en un espejo—exigió Sirius.

A James le costó coordinar oído y cerebro, había hecho un trabajo realmente bueno.

—Wow, tengo que estar realmente increíble para que se te ponga dura, Potter.

Eso sí llegó a entenderlo James, que se miró hacia abajo y se llevó las manos hacia delante para cubrirse.

—Es lo que suele ocurrir al verme desnudo, no te avergüences—se rió Sirius—. Un espejo.

James le miró mal, pero transformó una silla en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Impresionante, me follaría a mí mismo si pudiera.—Sirius no dejaba de mirarse—Yo digo que debería quitarme los calzoncillos para que fuera perfecto. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Pero no necesitó su varita, James desapareció su ropa interior y se acercó a mirar la imagen que devolvía el espejo.

Obviamente ya le había visto el pene a Sirius, su amigo era un completo exhibicionista, pero con aquellas cuerdas, su desnudez era como aún más desnuda.

Estaba comenzando a desvariar.

—Me encanta—felicitó Sirius a James—. Pero, amigo, esto a tu proyecto de esposa no le pega nada.

James se volvió a subir las gafas, se le había olvidado imaginar a Lily con las cuerdas puestas.

—Anda, cállate y vamos a quitarlas.—Cambió de tema y de vista, no estaba bien que mirara a Sirius así.

—¿Qué? No, yo me las dejo puesta, pienso hacer un pase en el dormitorio para Remus.

—No vas a poder andar con eso, te rozará por todos lados.

—Lo sé—sonrió pícaro girándose para mostrarle su erección, James se atragantó y miró para otro lado. —Ayúdame a vestirme.

James ni se le ocurrió volver a ponerle una mano encima, para algo eran magos y le vistió con golpe y medio de varita.

Sirius le miró mal por ser tan brusco, pero estaba pletórico con las sensación de las cuerdas sobre su piel y se fue rápidamente de allí buscando en el mapa del merodeador dónde estaba Remus.

Sin Sirius en el aula, James comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, solo era Sirius, su amigo al que había visto desnudo mil veces y unas pocas cuerdas.

Recogió todo metiéndolo en su bolsa de la escuela.

Aquella tarde en clases dobles de pociones con Slytherin, James aún no podía quitarse la imagen de la mente, y menos cuando Remus era incapaz de quitar la vista de su amigo en común que no paraba de sonreír aunque le costaba sentarse bien.

Las imágenes no deseadas eran tremendamente mortificantes, a tal punto que casi no pudo contemplar cada gesto o mirada de Lily.

Pero ver como Snivellius se acercaba a su futura esposa, sí que le trajo de vuelta. No había algo que más odiara que la estrecha relación de esos dos.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que siguiera pensando en Sirius y sus problemas anales, para no escuchar la conversación de Lily y Severus.

—Lily, ¿tienes el libro de transformaciones que me prestaste la semana pasada? Creo que me dejé algo dentro.

—No, lo tengo en mi habitación, luego lo busco.

—No, no, solo dámelo y yo lo buscaré—dijo el grasiento menos grisáceo de lo habitual—Es una carta de mi madre.

Pero cuando por error James vio el trozo de piel entre la camisa y los pantalones del Slytherin, reveló un trozo de cuerda demasiado conocida para él mandándole una imagen mental que no podría arrancarse ni lanzándose un obliviate.

No, aquella imagen no era de Lily, era del jodido Snivellius- culo atado-Snape, y James era incapaz de no imaginarlo cada vez que lo miraba, y jamás, jamás de lo jamases reconocería que comenzó a imaginárselo cada noche cuando cerraba sus cortinas para no escuchar el escándalo de la nueva pareja de su dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mí algo entre Sirius y James me parece altamente incestuoso, jajajaja.
> 
> Hoy he descubierto que Twitter es una página porno, madre mía, que hasta me he sonrojado.
> 
> En fin, que entramos en la última semana y estoy hiperventilando, me parece que llevo publicando este kink toda la vida jajaja.
> 
> Hasta mañana.   
> Besitos.  
> Shimi


	29. Día 28. No te escondas

**Mirror**

**Dumbledore/Grinderlwal**   
  


Albus notó como el objeto que más temía de su despacho le llamaba, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ese espejo no era el objeto más peligroso que podría tener.

Lo había comprado hacía años cuando aún era estudiante, notaba el zumbido del espejo gemelo llamándolo.

Sabía perfectamente a quién encontraría al otro lado, hacía meses que lo había silenciado para no oír su voz.

Él sabía que al final Albus cedería, porque Albus siempre cedía ante él.

Suspiró profundamente, cuando se dio cuenta que esa noche, caería.

Del otro lado del espejo, Gellert le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era esa misma de la que se había enamorado, de la sonrisa y la mirada que le hacían sentir la única persona en el mundo. La única persona en su mundo.

—Te echo de menos—le dijo Gellert, Albus esquivó su mirada, porque él también lo había hecho. 

Tras la pérdida de su hermana, la que él mismo había provocado y que Gellert había querido asumir, Albus se encontraba muy perdido.

Esa tarde perdió a las tres personas que más quería, y se quedó solo.

Salvo que Gellert nunca le dejó realmente solo, ellos habían comprado esos espejos el mismo verano en que Ariana murió. Espejos gemelos que usaban por las noches cuando cada uno estaba en su propio dormitorio, a través del que confesó sus sentimientos, incapaz de hacerlo cara a cara.

Desde que Gellert huyó, siempre le contactaba por las noches, como ahora. Albus no quería saber donde estaba, había reconocido que sus ideas, aquellas a las que casi se une, eran una completa locura. Pero eso no hacía que Albus le amara menos.

—No debes hacerlo más—replicó Albus sin contestarle cuanto le echaba él de menos—. Es peligroso.

—Tú nunca me traicionarías, lo sabes.

—Crees demasiado en mi lealtad—dijo molesto Albus.

—Creo en tu amor.—Reconocía el azúcar en su voz, y como esta te engatusaba hasta hacer contigo lo que quería.

—No deberías hacerlo.

Pero Albus nunca quiso saber dónde estaba, de hacerlo, no le quedaría más remedio que delatarlo. Gellert se había convertido en un enemigo político para el mundo mágico.

—No discutamos, no te llevo días buscando para eso.

—No volveré a hacerlo, Gellert.

—Sí, volverás a hacerlo, porque sé que lo quieres igual que yo.

Albus agradecía que el espejo solo enfocara su rostro, la voz, la imagen, y la idea de Gellert siempre le hacían reaccionar igual.

—Necesito verte y oírte, por favor.

—Gellert.

—Albus.—Pero la imagen no le devolvió el tono de una persona serena, sino el sonido gimiente de alguien excitado.

En las noches en las que la señora Bagshot no le dejaba salir, o en las que su hermano volvía a casa, habían usado ese espejo para lo que le proponía ahora.

El espejo le mostró como el rubio acariciaba su miembro duro, y Albus tuvo que tapar su boca para no gemir.

—Te necesito, sabes que nunca habrá nadie más para mí, solo tú.

Esas palabras siempre iban directas a destrozar su corazón, porque era imposible que ambos volvieran a tener una relación, sus posiciones estaban separándose cada vez más, pero eso no le hacía amarle menos, no hacía que le deseara menos.

Albus cerró fuertemente los ojos, escuchando a Gellert masturbarse, pero daba igual cuanto los cerrara, él estaba detrás de sus párpados, en miles de imágenes que habían compartido.

Momentos como ese, momentos en los que de verdad pudieron estar juntos, momentos que Albus extrañaba.

—No me hagas esto—pidió por última vez, sabiendo que ya había caído.

Albus bajó sus pantalones, y se sintió morir cuando llevó sus dedos hacia atrás, al punto exacto que sabía que Gellert quería.

—¿Lo estás haciendo? ¿Lo estás tocando para mí?

Albus asintió mirándolo, su cabello rojizo normalmente domado se veía ahora tan rebelde sobre las sábanas como cuando su amante lo revolvía con los dedos.

—Enséñamelo.

Era mala idea, siempre era mala idea, pero Albus bajó el espejo dándole el placer de verle abierto de piernas con una importante erección y dos dedos dentro de él.

—Cómo me gustaría estar ahora mismo ahí.

—Nunca podrías entrar en Hogwarts—gimió Albus.

—Pero sí podría entrar en ti, ¿no quieres que lo haga? ¿Que me meta completamente dentro de ti?

—Sí—gimió Albus, porque era la verdad, lo llevaba queriendo y necesitando demasiado tiempo.

—Date la vuelta—pidió el rubio—. Apoya el espejo y muéstrame como lo haces para mí.

Albus olvidó sus restricciones, y tan solo obedeció. Se postró sobre sus manos y rodillas, mostrándole su trasero a Gellert, abriéndolo para él y metiendo sus dedos hasta gemir de placer.

Del otro lado, los ojos disparejos de su amante no dejaban de mirarle sabiendo que se masturbaba con la visión.

—Algún día tú estarás a mi lado, y haremos esto todos los días, serás mío todos los días, Albus.

Las sábanas de su cama se mancharon con esas palabras, mostrándole a Gellert como aún seguía siendo suyo.

Albus cayó sobre la cama, incapaz de mirar el reflejo en el espejo, arrepentido por haber vuelto a caer en sus redes. Con un golpe de su pie dejó caer el espejo, aún podía oírle, amortiguado por la tela.

Solo cuando dejó de oírle, solo cuando fue capaz de afrontar lo que había sucedido tomó el espejo en sus manos. Este solo le devolvía su propio reflejo, y no le gustó.

No le gustaba que aquella conexión no muriera, no le gustaba seguir perdido por alguien que solo los hundiría en un mundo horrible.

Se levantó y guardó el espejo, debería dárselo al Ministerio, que lo capturaran a través de él cuando tratara de ponerse en contacto con Albus.

Debería hacerlo, pero no era capaz, no aún, todavía no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra pareja que tuve clara cuando vi el promt, no sé por qué.
> 
> Creo que Dumbledore no es un personaje que queramos mucho, pero con Jude Law es complicado no caer.
> 
> Ojito con mandar cositas íntimas, niñas, que luego no se saben donde acaban 😷
> 
> Hasta mañana.  
> Besitos  
> Shimi


	30. Día 29. Sin aliento

**Choking :** asfixia sexual

**Neville/Theodore**

**Continuación de** **_Kink Week I: Una pareja de la que nos suelas escribir_ **   
  
  


  
  


Neville estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y sin embargo el placer era exquisito. Sus manos se aferraban a la gruesa rama que le tenía atrapado por el cuello. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba rodeado por numerosas ramas que ceñían fuertemente. La postura donde estaba levemente inclinado hacia delante no era incómoda porque era sostenido por el Lazo del Diablo.

Neville no podía verle, pero sí sentirle. Theodore Nott estaba follándole duro, mientras Neville luchaba por hacer llegar a sus pulmones algo de aire.

Estaba a punto de correrse y era incapaz de entender lo que el dueño de su herbolario favorito le estaba diciendo.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, la rama en su cuello se aflojó, dejándole respirar. Tomó aire en respiraciones cortas.

Las ramas se removieron, pero sin soltarle, dándole la vuelta. Nott tenía el rostro enrojecido, y le acarició el cuello.

—¿Estás bien?—Neville asintió, reconocía que era un poco demasiado, pero también extrañamente placentero.

La planta le abrió de piernas, y Nott se metió dentro de él nuevamente.

Neville no solía hacerlo así, casi siempre lo tenía a su espalda, y a pesar de todos lo límites que habían sobrepasado juntos, sintió un rastro de timidez mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Las ramas le abrieron aún más, se restregaban contra su pene, volvían a rodearle el pecho y el cuello. Y Neville se sintió de nuevo en el paraíso, uno bizarro y pervertido.

Pero no estaba solo, en él, delante de él, sobre él, Nott le seguía.

Esta vez, Neville sí se desmayó en el momento que se corrió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no estaba entre las ramas del Lazo del Diablo que Nott tenía modificado en su casa. Sino en una cama de suaves sábanas.

A su lado, sentado estaba el dueño de la misma completamente desnudo, y Neville se dio cuenta de que él también lo estaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó incorporándose.

—Perdiste el conocimiento por la asfixia.—Nott le acarició el pelo—Controlé tus constantes todo el tiempo, todo está bien.

Neville comenzó a incomodarse, como siempre le pasaba cuando el momento álgido pasaba.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó rápidamente Nott—. He mantenido la cena caliente por si nos apetecía después.

Neville recordó que había ido a casa de Nott con la excusa de cenar y ver el Lazo del Diablo que había conseguido modificar.

La cena pasó a un segundo plano.

Neville hubiera declinado la oferta, se hubiera vestido e ido de allí rápidamente, como el que abandona la escena de un crimen. Pero veía la esperanza en los ojos del herbolario.

Nott llevaba pidiendo algo más mucho tiempo, Neville se había resistido y en realidad no sabía muy bien qué era lo que le retenía.

Nott aceptaba todo lo que siempre le había avergonzado a Neville, no le cuestionaba, y le ofrecía un poco más. Le miró intentándole ver por primera vez.

Alto y moreno, tenía unos ojos verdes tan oscuros que en realidad no había descubierto que lo eran hasta mucho después.

Era alguien serio y bastante formal, alguien de quien sería imposible pensar que tuviera un fetiche tan raro como el de Neville.

—No pasa nada.—Nott le sonrió triste mientras se levantaba de la cama—Te dejaré unos de mis pantalones, creo que el Lazo los rompió.

—Tengo un poco de hambre, olía muy bien lo que habías preparado.

Nott le miraba sorprendido.

Con un giro de varita una gran bandeja apareció volando por la puerta.

—¿Te parece bien comerlo aquí?—le preguntó.

Neville se incorporó, e hizo algo completamente impropio de él. Le dio un beso en los labios a Nott.

Quizás pudieran conocerse un poco más.

—Me parece bien comerlo aquí.  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre el calamar gigante y ahora el lazo del diablo me estoy convirtiendo en la ficker de las cositas raritas. Pero bueeeno, tiene su punto.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	31. Día 30. Mordisquitos de amor

**Scratching/bitting:** mordidas

**Remus/Lucius**   
  
  


  
  


—¿Vas a parar de hacerlo alguna vez?—preguntó Lucius queriendo fingir que aquello no le gustaba.

—No.

—Duele.

—No tanto.

Lucius estaba en su despacho en la Mansión, le había costado que le volvieran a dejar hacer negocios, y si no fuera porque su hijo era el esposo del héroe del mundo mágico, dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido.

Pero el dinero era dinero, y la gente, después de una crisis lo necesitaba, viniera de quien viniera.

Remus volvió a morderle sobre la cicatriz, que ya sabía, nunca cicatrizaría.

No había sido Remus el que se la había hecho, pero sí quien no dejaba de clavarle sus colmillos e irradiarle su veneno.

Veneno que ambos compartían.

Si a Lucius le hubieran dicho hacía un año que iba a perder a su familia, convertirse en un hombre lobo, salvarse de Azkaban y ser reclamado por su pareja destinada, se hubiera reído sin gracia.

Pero allí estaban, con el lobo que le hacía de custodio mordiéndole cada vez que le daba la gana, y rara vez después de un mordisqueo no había sexo sobre cualquier superficie.

Quizás fuera la sangre licana, pero Lucius nunca había sido un hombre realmente sexual. A él lo que le excitaba era el poder y el dinero.

Ahora lo hacía un hombre lobo que le estaba metiendo dos dedos por el trasero mientras lamía su cicatriz.

Pero el cuerpo de Remus tampoco estaba exento de sus propias marcas dentales.

Lo mordía, por las noches, pero eran pequeños, solo un roce de sus dientes. Se daba cuenta cómo tener la piel de Remus en su boca le calmaba y le hacía conciliar un sueño profundo.

Ninguno sabía bien en qué consistía aquella unión, pero la disfrutaban, una vez superada la barrera de la negación, Lucius era de Remus, y Remus era suyo.

Para los demás eran solo un caso extraño e incómodo.

Remus lo levantó de la silla y ocupó su lugar, pero lo sentó sobre su regazo.

El hombre que había sido Lucius a veces luchaba contra ser manejado de aquella forma, pero cada vez se le hacía más lejana su versión anterior.

El miembro erecto de Remus se clavó certeramente en su trasero, como él quería que Lucius lo sintiera.

—Puedes seguir trabajando—le besó en el cuello.

—No juegues conmigo, Remus Lupin, y hazlo ya.

Había estado jugando con su culo dilatándolo, no iba a permitir que lo enloqueciera, no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Remus bajó a penas su pantalón, y ni siquiera le costó trabajo sacar su miembro inflamado y meterlo dentro de él.

Su cicatriz no se cerraba, a aquel ritmo habría partes de su cuerpo que tampoco lo harían.

Remus volvió a morderle.

—Duele—gimió Lucius.

—No tanto.

No, no dolía tanto y menos cuando se movía suavemente dentro de él.

Remus podía ser rudo, muy rudo, pero sobre todo era un amante paciente, alargaba cada encuentro hasta destrozarlo de placer.

Luego Lucius se quejaría de que no le dejaba tiempo de trabajar, que necesitaba más horas, que no estaba hecho solo para practicar sexo tantas horas al día.

Luego, porque ahora buscaba el ángulo para que le entrara toda.

Remus lo colocó sobre la mesa girándole sobre sus dichosos papeles, Lucius notó una pluma de oro contra su cadera, los pantalones desaparecieron y su miembro pálido goteaba contra su estómago.

Desde arriba Remus, el que Lucius conocía, el líder de su manada, su lobo, su pareja destina le miraba.

—Muérdeme—gimió.

—Duele—se burló Remus lamiéndose los colmillos.

—No tanto.—Le tiró de la nuca pegándole a su cicatriz.

No, la herida iba a estar siempre abierta, y a Lucius ya no le importaba.  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto podría ser continuación de un montón de historias que tengo de ellos, empecé escribiendo Drarry, pero entre el Snack y Lupius, me di cuenta que mi principal camino no eran los hijos, sino los padres. Será la edad.
> 
> Me gustan, me gustan muchísimo.
> 
> Mañana última historia de este mes tan intensito.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	32. Día 31. Amo

**Aftercare**

**Draco/Harry**   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco estaba desatando a Harry, había sido una sesión muy dura, tan dura que él mismo estaba agotado.

El cabello de Harry estaba pegado a su frente, su boca abierta aún jadeando, las cuerdas habían dejado marcas profundas sobre su cuerpo musculoso. Ese mismo que Draco había estado buscando muchísimo tiempo.

Comprobó de nuevo su rostro, relajado, realmente relajado. Ese era el momento favorito de Draco, cuando le deshacía de tal modo que toda su aura de tensión contenida se evaporaba.

Cuando lo encontró en una sesión a la que fue invitado como Amo, supo que tenía que ser suyo. Imponente, indómito y con un amo al que su sumiso le venía grande en todos los sentidos.

Acarició las marcas, las zonas enrojecidas por los azotes, cuidarle tras un duro castigo era parte de aquel acuerdo, de aquellas prácticas que ambos habían aceptado.

Cuidar el cuerpo que él mismo había roto, había domado y había poseído.

Acarició su ano aún dilatado mientras Harry se apoyaba levemente en él.

El duro y reservado auror en esos momentos era completamente suyo, y Draco lo cuidaba como merecía, y tan poco se dejaba.

Le ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo al baño, que ya estaba lleno de agua caliente que ayudaría a los músculos de Harry a relajarse.

Le costaba andar por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma postura, pero cuando se metió dentro del agua de nuevo se reflejaba en su rostro la satisfacción.

En el agua, Draco siempre mezclaba algunas pociones reparadoras y calmantes, apartó el cabello de la frente y acarició su rostro. Harry había cerrado los ojos, recostado contra la porcelana.

Era una bomba de relojería, siempre listo para estallar, y sin embargo, entre las manos de Draco encontraba una calma que necesitaba.

La doble vida del héroe mágico era algo que Draco había desconocido, nunca imaginó las raíces profundas y oscuras que tenía. Draco le había prometido ayudarle.

Tras la guerra ambos habían seguido sus caminos, a veces coincidían, pero aunque ambos trabajaban para el Ministerio, no era tan común encontrarse con él.

Draco era director de Relaciones Internacionales, Harry uno de los mejores aurores.

Ahora, eran amo y sumiso, y el cuidado de Harry, tanto físico como mental, estaba completamente en sus manos.

Pero como siempre en sus vidas, no todo era fácil, no todo era simple, a sus espaldas, sobre todo de las de Harry pendían cadenas que nada tenían que ver con lo que ellos hacían todas las semanas.

Y Draco le había prometido que le ayudaría, no porque le debiera nada, sus deudas habían sido saldadas, las cuentas estaban a cero.

Sino porque nadie debería sufrir lo que sufría Harry, y esto dicho de la persona que le infringía dolor y placer, era mucho decir.

Lavó sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices que Draco jamás le haría, ascendió por su cuello que era uno de los puntos débiles de Draco, fuerte, ancho e indomable. Ahora, relajado contra las llamas de sus dedos.

Los sumergió bajo la mata de cabello negro, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, un leve gemido de placer abandonó los labios de Harry, y Draco que ya tenía las mangas de su camisa empapadas sonrió.

Para un amo era tan importante la sesión como los momentos de después, donde cuidaba de su sumiso, donde le daba confort y seguridad.

Harry abrió los ojos, de un verde tan intenso que Draco los reconoció aún debajo de una máscara oscura el primer día que lo encontró.

Un verde que no era limpio, que estaba lleno de sombras, y estas estaban comenzando a cubrirlo. Draco ejerció fuerza sobre su cuello, bajando sus manos de él a sus hombros tensos.

Harry era el sumiso perfecto para Draco, lo que siempre había estado buscando, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente, porque lo importante era que Draco fuera lo que Harry necesitaba, y aunque Draco sabía que podía llegar a serlo, Harry estaba levantando las barreras de nuevo ante él.

Se levantó de la bañera llenando todo de agua, Harry era capaz de soportar cualquier golpe, cualquier castigo, su umbral de dolor era elevadísimo. Su mente de acero, pero no era ahí donde Draco metía sus dedos, sino en un lugar privado, maltratado y pequeño que hacía estar a Harry siempre en guardia.

Ese era el lugar que Draco necesitaba dominar, el lugar que necesitaba liberar en Harry, pero este no lo ponía fácil, nunca lo había puesto fácil.

—Me voy.—Su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y mucho más amplio que el de Draco salió de la bañera. Era perfecto, y a la vez imperfecto en sus maneras.

—Hasta el viernes que viene—le despidió Draco. Los músculos de la mandíbula de Harry se apretaron con fuerza y su magia, demasiado poderosa, les barrió a ambos. Draco estaba acostumbrado.

La furia de Harry era parte de él mismo, salió del baño aún chorreando, recorriendo el pasillo completamente desnudo hasta llegar a la chimenea mojando todo a su paso, y se metió en ella sin mirar ni por un momento a Draco.

Draco se lanzó un hechizo de secado, tanto a él como a los suelos de carísima madera que Harry había mojado.

Draco fue hasta su despacho, donde guardaba el contrato que les unía, arcaico, ilegal, e imposible de romper.

Pero a Draco le gustaban los imposibles, y los retos. Y este iba a ser uno de los más grandes a los que se iba a enfrentar.  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues con esta historia terminamos, no contemplaba en ningún momento no acabar con Drarry. Ellos, aunque vayan y vengan, al final siempre son los primeros, ¿verdad?
> 
> Gracias a todas, habéis acogido este mes y tantas parejas raras estupendamente, me dais demasiadas alas a seguir haciéndolo.
> 
> A este ritmo la Kink Week va a ser tradición.
> 
> Nos leemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
